<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瓶中人生 a life of smoke and silvered glass by Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371807">瓶中人生 a life of smoke and silvered glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble'>Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿不思•邓布利多起身看着他们，脸上带着他特有的微笑；就好像他知道什么你不懂的东西，而他又因此为你感到骄傲。“朋友们。”他开口道。<br/>门砰地一声打开，“掠夺者”小队闯了进来，双颊冻得通红。校长对他们也笑了笑，小天狼星活泼地回礼。<br/>西弗勒斯在位子上往下滑了一点，越过自己的黄油啤酒看向莉莉，眼神充满鄙夷。“你还告诉波特了？”<br/>“让他把过剩的精力用在正道上，”莉莉说，“而且，准确地说，我是和莱姆斯说的。”<br/>“可是说真的，波特？”西弗勒斯说。<br/>“他和布莱克发明了恶咒，让你每次侮辱麻瓜巫师的时候都长脓包。”莉莉说道，“要是不请他们到凤凰社来，就得给他们烤饼干，而我很清楚自己擅长干什么。”<br/>西弗勒斯冷哼一声。“他要是拽你辫子，别来找我哭。”<br/>“他要是拽你头发就来找我哭，我替你把他揍趴下。”莉莉说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>（轻微AU设定，西弗勒斯在说了“泥巴种”之后道歉，努力改变了自己，没有跟莉莉决裂）</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Severus Snape, James Potter &amp; Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瓶中人生 a life of smoke and silvered glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457669">a life of smoke and silvered glass</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic">dirgewithoutmusic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>作者的话：</strong>匿名用户问：“我有一个提议：如果斯内普那天没有管莉莉叫‘泥巴种’，如果他们一直保持着深厚的友谊，他会不会成为一个更好的人？莉莉会不会爱上他而不是詹姆？他会不会成为哈利的教父？詹姆和莉莉会不会活下来？”<br/>这篇就是我的回答。<br/><strong>译者的话：</strong>感谢Lulu的校对，让我的译文凤凰涅槃成人话。原作的文笔真的赞！所以全篇翻译我更侧重语句的流畅，形式上不一定对等，见谅。即使这样也不敢说我的渣翻有还原多少，推荐有能力的同学还是看原文，也欢迎大家提建议，比心。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯七岁时，爱上了同住一条街的一个女孩。她有着一头红色的长发，膝盖总是灰扑扑的。某个细雨绵绵的下午，她在校门口等着父母来接，分给他半块自己的糖。</p>
<p>而他父母不会来。爸爸很晚才下班，妈妈泡在酒吧翻来覆去讲她在霍格沃茨的辉煌过去，讲她曾经充满魔法的生活——但他没把这个告诉莉莉。他只是在等：回家路上的空停车场里，有些爱欺负人的男生在蹲点，他要等他们失去耐心，才敢回家。</p>
<p>他小口小口地慢慢吃掉了那半块糖，听她笑着给他讲她姐姐和科学老师的宿怨，那口吻就好像佩佩是政治谍战剧里的英雄。她边说边用手比划，小小的手背上点缀着雀斑。他看着她坐上她妈妈的车，从后窗向他挥手告别，然后独自一人走回家。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯十五岁时，詹姆•波特把他倒挂在空中，开怀大笑。西弗勒斯狼狈地摔在地上，胳膊肘和膝盖的淤青一周都没有散。即便詹姆和莉莉都死了，他的记忆却未曾磨灭——春日里詹姆欠揍的大笑，周围飘荡的笑声，莉莉甩起的红色长发。</p>
<p>那一刻，他跪在草地上，觉得自己好像虫豸。有时，他妈妈晚上也会回家，进门踹一脚破旧的地毯，摸索着碗橱里的厨具，把破锅弄得哐哐直响，嘴里还要痛骂魔法部，说他们憎恨纯血巫师，就知道跪舔混血和泥巴种，逼得真正的巫师落魄不堪。这时候，他就会缩成一团，仿佛虫豸，想象自己肩上生出厚厚的甲壳，往下一直长啊长，严严实实地护住他的腰背。而他的爸爸要么压根不醒，要么就叱骂回去。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯认识莉莉之后，还是会蜷在被窝里，如同虫豸，捂着耳朵翻看莉莉借给他的漫画书。他真希望X教授能带走他。他想成为一个特别的人，想被拯救。他梦想着，能有巨人冲进他家，把他妈妈吓住，然后送他一个压坏的生日蛋糕，帮他逃出这个家。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯十五岁时，膝盖着地摔在霍格沃茨的草地上，围观者的嘲笑声一直往他耳朵里钻，仿佛某种诅咒，仿佛他爸爸对妈妈的叫骂。那时莉莉走向他，他却厉声道：“用不着<strong>泥巴种</strong>帮我。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>那个夏天，西弗勒斯颓丧地站在莉莉家门前，她不让他进去。她靠在门框上，双手抱臂。他很少看见莉莉这样的表情，既不是微笑，也不是冒着怒火，而是目光冰冷，嘴角僵平。</p>
<p>“对不起，”他说，“我不是——”</p>
<p>她扯着肩上的一缕头发，脸上唯一能看出的表情近乎于烦躁。他无助地看着她——莉莉就是这样，很少掩饰自己。她说话时总是带着手势。他总能猜透她的想法。“但是为什么，”莉莉说，“为什么你会觉得抱歉？因为我伤心了，还是因为你做错了？”</p>
<p>“我不是故意那样的。”</p>
<p>“你是，而且这不是重点。我不管你是不是在意我，西弗，这根本就不重要。你说的话太过分了——不管对谁说都很过分。你说出那么残忍的话，是因为你恐惧又尴尬，但是西弗，我真的没那么在乎这个。你真<strong>残忍</strong>。”</p>
<p>“对不起。”他重复道。</p>
<p>“对不起没用的，西弗。你他妈能不能善良点。”</p>
<p>他往后一缩，然后装作是想笑。“别说脏话，小心点，你妈妈会听到的。”</p>
<p>她耸了耸肩，退后几步直接把门关上了。</p>
<p>那个夏天他一直在看漫画，先在本地图书馆晃荡，等图书馆关门了再去公园，等到他觉得父母都睡着了才溜回家。他试着理解什么是勇敢，但是有时他脑海里只有莉莉的头发，夏天的时候她的头发总是更偏金色。他试着理解什么是高贵、道德和优雅，但是天空中白白胖胖的云朵彼此追逐着，他想不通自己和这些品质有什么关系。</p>
<p>他父亲还带他出去钓鱼，选了一个无趣又污浊的小水沟下钩。两人安静地坐着，西弗勒斯能听清鱼竿的每次脆响，水流的每下涌动，他爸爸的每个呼吸和动作。他想，如果他什么不说，再也不说话，就不可能再让莉莉冷漠地板起脸来。如果他什么都没说，或许就不会伤人。</p>
<p>他爸爸回身麻利地拿了一听啤酒，西弗勒斯僵住身体，一动不敢动。之后他一直安静地坐着，放缓心跳，努力舒展他肩上突然坚硬的甲壳。他父亲哼着歌打开了啤酒，开罐声活像枪响。</p>
<p>那一年的霍格沃茨特快上，他独自和几个二年级挤在一个包间。那些小孩儿给他腾出了半个座位，嘻嘻哈哈地聊着某个叫哲楚德的人的发型。过去五年，每年开学他都是和莉莉一起上车，脸庞紧贴着车窗，看草地飞快地倒退。</p>
<p>开学头一个月，西弗勒斯试着在开口前停住几秒，如果有必要的话也可能是几分钟。有时等话题已经过去了，低头盯着土豆泥的他才补上自己的回答，斟词酌句的样子仿佛在称量火蜥蜴眼睛和曼德拉草根的重量。</p>
<p>（如果不切，而是用刀侧压扁萱草籽，药剂效用更强。课本上说制作安眠剂要逆时针搅拌六次，但是他知道如果逆时针搅拌五次再顺时针搅拌两次，药剂会变成完美的青绿色，服用者会一夜无梦，睡得香甜深沉——因为他反复思考和实验过。他把这些笔记都写在课本空白处，帮助背诵记忆。）</p>
<p>开学第二个月，他试着去倾听。有人开始考虑各自的去向，毕业仿佛深渊巨口，等他们一个个跳下去；有人在聊爱情，幼稚又琐碎；有人觉得战争即将打响，窃窃私语、各怀鬼胎、暗藏恐惧。</p>
<p>在公共休息室，有个低年级学生提到了泥巴种，西弗勒斯猛地一抬头。他开始想象肩上生出硬壳，越过脊背，覆盖住他身上所有的柔软。他想要保护壳，想要缩起来，想要莉莉的整箱漫画书，但他起身厉声斥责了那个低年级。有的时候一声不吭也会伤人。斯莱特林一个低年级的麻瓜学生悄悄抓紧自己的袖子，躲回了寝室。</p>
<p>开学第三个月，他试着察言观色。不是观察讥笑或自傲，不是攥紧的拳头或宽阔的肩膀，他什么都不懂的时候就已经会分辨这些了。他开始注意的是他人忽然僵住肩膀，藏起攥着的拳头，希望弱点得到保护的瞬间。</p>
<p>十六岁的西弗勒斯很瘦弱，长着青春痘，毫无风度可言。但他足够恼人。他一挑眉一皱鼻就能嘲讽所有人，问出最尖锐的问题。他讲话刻薄，充满讥嘲，吸引所有人的火力，然后见招拆招，同样恶狠狠地回击。渐渐地，他开口前的停顿越来越短，但这停顿一直都在，如同远方尖叫散来的回声，如同迟来的可怕雪崩。</p>
<p>有些低年级会在浴室、空教室或者图书馆哭泣，就算他听到了也不会去安慰。他不知道怎么安慰。他开始创造自己的咒语，在禁林里对着树干实验，留下一道又一道痕迹。所有的咒语都很残忍。他对研究和创造新魔法的热爱无可比拟，甚至超越了对莉莉的感情。他想，他永远都发明不出什么仁善的魔法。</p>
<p>他没去找过莉莉，但有一次从禁林回来的时候差点踩到她。她正躺在海格的南瓜田里小憩。他一个踉跄，往后一退，撞上了巨大的南瓜，而她则撩开脸上的头发抬眼盯着他。</p>
<p>“对不起。”他心绪不宁，双手抓着前襟，深吸一口气塌下肩膀，停顿了下才说道，“对不起说了那种话。我不该因为自己没被尊重就不尊重你。”</p>
<p>莉莉坐起身来，周围的书卷、纸张、魔法弹珠、零食铺散开来，围成一个半圆。从他们还很小的时候，她就经常用他变出的花朵摆成这样可爱的半圆。</p>
<p>“任何人被那样对待都会让我难过……任何人。”他接着说道，“他们不该被那样。会有人遭受这种……简直让我愤怒。”</p>
<p>“我也这么觉得。”她说，然后在半圆里摸出半块糖递给他，“嘿，你想喝茶吗？海格说等我做完算术占卜的作业，就帮我泡一壶茶。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>西弗勒斯六年级时，差点在月色中被莱姆斯•卢平杀死。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯一直在追寻着答案，一直想给“掠夺者”小队制造麻烦，一直想达成一点小小的报复，而小天狼星告诉了他打人柳的秘密。小天狼星说完之后就微微地苦笑起来，而西弗勒斯想的却是他是不是和詹姆又闹崩了，要不怎么会出卖朋友。</p>
<p>“我没想到——”小天狼星试着开口。已是翌日清晨，他坐在莱姆斯对面，面前桌上放着干吐司、热可可还有大杯大杯的蜜瓜汁。</p>
<p>“你就没动过脑子。”莱姆斯反讥道。（几年之后，站在詹姆和莉莉家冒烟的废墟前，莱姆斯还会想到小天狼星游移的目光，刺耳的声音，还有姓氏，暗自疑惑他为什么没预见这一切。这算什么莽撞？算什么捣蛋？小天狼星当年差点让卢平手染鲜血。）</p>
<p>但现在，莱姆斯只有十六岁，只是生气。十六岁的他险些成为罪犯。他一个月没理小天狼星。</p>
<p>詹姆也开始和小天狼星冷战，但只僵持了一周。月亮脸生着闷气，彼得一心忙着学习，所以没有了正常社交的詹姆很快就受不了了。</p>
<p>“我要对准他鼻子来一拳。”听了西弗勒斯的话，莉莉说道。她本来盘腿坐在图书馆桌上，说着就把腿放了下来，好似马上就要起身去暴揍小天狼星。</p>
<p>“没必要搭理布莱克。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“让一个女生踢爆他屁股这种搭理吗？”</p>
<p>“让莉莉•伊万斯亲自踢爆他屁股，”西弗勒斯说道，“那是他三生有幸，你懂。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>霍格沃茨外暴力持续升级。不断有人失踪。人心惶惶，大家悄声谈论局势。报纸对最重要的事避而不谈，散播恐惧——至少他们在图书馆学习时，莉莉是这么对他说的。</p>
<p>爱丽丝和莉莉这些年总是在潮湿的温室里压低声音争论。发光的剧毒颠茄参差不齐，爱丽丝倾身过去凑到莉莉耳边问：“你听说过凤凰社吗？”</p>
<p>几周之内一连串的介绍、争执、口令，莉莉最终拖着步子到猪头酒吧和有意向的在校生、毕业生碰面。西弗勒斯跟在她身后一起过去，靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踩在她留下的脚印上。</p>
<p>“校长把学生招进他的游击队里，这合法吗？”西弗勒斯大声质疑道，把冻僵的双手夹在腋下。</p>
<p>“嘘。”莉莉说。</p>
<p>进到酒吧之后，西弗勒斯假装没有人在看他。除他之外，唯一一个斯莱特林是金斯莱•沙克尔博特，他已经是魔法部的预备傲罗了。西弗勒斯把莉莉拉到角落的位置上一起坐下，确保他背后不会有人。</p>
<p>在场的还有几个成年人——麦格教授板正地坐在高脚凳上；一个身上有点异味的男人似乎在把空马克杯塞进包里；还有一个小个子女人长着蓬乱的头发，膝盖上满是猫毛。</p>
<p>阿不思•邓布利多起身看着他们，脸上带着他特有的微笑；就好像他知道什么你不懂的东西，而他又因此为你感到骄傲。“朋友们。”他开口道。</p>
<p>门砰地一声打开，“掠夺者”小队闯了进来，双颊冻得通红。校长对他们也笑了笑，小天狼星活泼地回礼。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在位子上往下滑了一点，越过自己的黄油啤酒看向莉莉，眼神充满鄙夷。“你还告诉波特了？”</p>
<p>“让他把过剩的精力用在正道上，”莉莉说，“而且，准确地说，我是和莱姆斯说的。”</p>
<p>“可是说真的，波特？”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“他和布莱克发明了恶咒，让你每次侮辱麻瓜巫师的时候都长脓包。”莉莉说道，“要是不请他们到凤凰社来，就得给他们烤饼干，而我很清楚自己擅长干什么。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯冷哼一声，“他要是拽你辫子，别来找我哭。”</p>
<p>“他要是拽你头发就来找我哭，我替你把他揍趴下。”莉莉说。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>第三次秘密集会上，邓布利多把斯内普拉到一边。西弗勒斯在这类活动中一向站在最边上，所以莉莉根本没注意到他的离开。</p>
<p>在外面寒冷的暗巷里，邓布利多双手揣在长袍口袋里，审视着西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯感受到了压迫。过了好一会儿，他扬起下巴回视。</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多说，“有项艰巨的任务，我想交给你。做，就意味着你不能再参与集会，就意味着……很多。”在此后多年的并肩战斗中， 西弗勒斯会比别人更了解邓布利多，会看到他的疲惫，会看到他身上的神秘气质化成精疲力竭的绝望，会看到这位校长慢慢失去当下这种迟疑——后来，在要求一群孩子为斗争献出生命时，他的声音不会有一丝一毫的颤抖。</p>
<p>“可我挺想来的。”西弗勒斯强压怒气，平静地说道，“我不是——”他吸了口气，停顿一下，努力找回耐心，“我知道我选择了哪一边。”</p>
<p>“没错，”邓布利多说，“所以我才请你做这件事。”他回头瞥了一眼，透过酒吧大开的前门看到莉莉正专注地听爱丽丝说话。</p>
<p>话到嘴边，西弗勒斯又咽了下去。<strong>不仅仅是为了她。</strong></p>
<p>“这件事非常艰难，”邓布利多说，“可能会让你心碎欲裂。但，能有人打入敌人内部或许会减少我们的伤亡。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯突然把目光转回邓布利多。“你想要个间谍。你想让<strong>我</strong>当间谍？”</p>
<p>“在即将来临的战争中？我想我们会需要间谍的，否则就像没有了双眼，而形势又愈发黑暗。”</p>
<p>“我想上战场，”西弗勒斯说，语气依然平静，“我想做点什么，哪怕就一次。”</p>
<p>“这就是战场。”邓布利多说，“我知道我在要求什么，西弗勒斯。我知道我在请求你做出什么样的牺牲。但我们需要你。”</p>
<p>在温暖的酒吧里，莉莉正手舞足蹈地讲话。她太激动了，手里的黄油啤酒都洒到了鞋面上。</p>
<p>“总有人要做间谍，”西弗勒斯说，舌尖上的词句变得迟钝，“而我在那边不会格格不入。”</p>
<p>他没再去过猪头酒吧。邓布利多让他不要告诉任何人，但他告诉了莉莉。</p>
<p>如今，他和莉莉要么等天黑了在海格那里碰面，要么就等厨房里家养小精灵都干完活再偷溜过去。即使这种情况下，每次玻璃花窗上的桃子咯咯发笑，莉莉都咯咯笑回去。他们用热可可碰杯，这些饮料永远是热的，从来都不提战争。</p>
<p>用正餐时，西弗勒斯和艾弗里和穆尔塞伯坐在一起，不甚专注地听着另外两人的对话，拨弄面前的土豆，老是晚几秒或者几分钟才答话。“我以为伊万斯那个泥巴种已经把你玩弄于股掌之间了。”艾弗里说。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯把叉子尖划过盘子。“没看到她最近追着波特跑吗？”他开口的时候艾弗里早就开始聊假期计划了，但他们已经习惯了他的长反射弧，“找到有钱帅哥就把我踹了。”</p>
<p>上课时，他和纳西莎坐同桌。他可以假装憎恶莉莉，可以像他母亲那样想出刻薄的语句。但他不能放松学习，而纳西莎至少会把他精准的笔记解读成野心而非善心。</p>
<p>穆尔塞伯在斯莱特林的公共休息室散播仇恨言论时，艾弗里在一边窃笑，被逗乐的雷古勒斯瞪眼大叫，西弗勒斯却受不了。他不会反驳什么，也不会大笑，而是带着一丝冷酷勾起微笑。说是微笑，其实就是抿起嘴唇、挑起一侧眉毛。他对镜练习过很多次了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“我们的大毕业生回来啦！”西弗勒斯的妈妈说道。他背着书包，从前门走进院子。</p>
<p>“你以为他刚下战场啊，艾琳。”但他爸爸从房前小楼梯上走下来，拍拍他的肩膀，想要接过他的书包。西弗勒斯的手抓紧了包带。</p>
<p>“呃，我就不放行李了，”他说“我马上就走。”</p>
<p>他父亲皱起眉。西弗勒斯和他对视，就像和邓布利多对视一样，就像他听了艾弗里的笑话就笑起来一样。“我找了份工作，”他说，“一个实习，爸。”</p>
<p>“什么地儿？”</p>
<p>“草根政治运动这种，”西弗勒斯说着，没有一个词磕绊，“发发传单，挨家挨户扫街。”</p>
<p>“给钱吗？”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯微笑起来。他不太想这样，但嘴角不受控制地慢慢露出冷笑，“没有，积累经验。”</p>
<p>他分神转头看了眼他母亲，她正站在台阶上盯着他。“就是你在信里说的那个组织？艾弗里和穆尔塞伯的父母都参加了的那个？”</p>
<p>她的眼中闪着骄傲。他潜意识里似乎能听到厨房砰砰响，门被摔上的声音，妈妈恶毒的咒骂和尖酸的嘟囔声。“挺好，”她说道，“我相信你能做好。”西弗勒斯一直微笑着。</p>
<p>他听完了他父亲的建议，让妈妈亲了他的脸颊，还撒谎说会写信回家。他看着妈妈的眼睛撒的谎。然后拉了拉背包，走向莉莉家。</p>
<p>他本可以幻影移形。可能会有人看到他往这个方向走，然后推断出他是去见谁。但他必须再走一次这条路——经过老榆树，公园里的秋千，黄色房子前院里乱吠的小狗，街角院子里总在茉莉花丛中贪睡的大狗。他熟悉这里水泥的裂缝。他熟悉落在肩上的阳光。</p>
<p>他熟悉莉莉的住址，就在路的尽头，熟悉莉莉多年以来的样子——发丝和双眸闪亮，哄骗他帮做家务，两个人趴在她的房间里，在他的课本页边乱画乱写，因为他喜欢记录，喜欢录音，喜欢能在忘却时翻阅的资料。只有一次，她冷漠地站在门口，什么都没有给他，而他险些一去不复返。</p>
<p>莉莉屋外的玉兰花开始谢了，枯萎的花瓣落在街上。他踏过棕色的枯花。如果是莉莉，肯定会踢上一脚，让花瓣四散飞落，只为听那声音。西弗勒斯抬起头就看到了莉莉，她正跑下台阶，把他拉进屋里。</p>
<p>“小心点，你不该来的。”莉莉说道，把门关上之后转过身来，拉上厨房的窗帘——窗帘轻飘飘的，上面有黄白相间的刺绣。</p>
<p>“我想先来告个别，”他说，“万一呢。”</p>
<p>“哦，西弗，”莉莉说，“好吧。”</p>
<p>“你打算——”</p>
<p>“下周走，”她说，“邓布利多说阿拉斯托•穆迪会教我们一些战斗技巧，但我觉得主要是为了考察我们。”</p>
<p>他们不知道自己参加的到底是什么。他们才十八岁，却以为自己已经长大，答应参加一场不知道结局的战斗。佩妮在房间另一边翻了个白眼，而他们还以为她最恶毒也就不过如此。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯吃着三明治，是伊万斯夫人看他这么瘦，还猫在自己的厨房就塞给他的。莉莉给了他一个可以对讲的手持无线电。“麻瓜电波，”她说，“所以我想他们不会监听。不过我还是多加了些防护，而且我们还是要谨慎一点。”她握住黑色的塑料外壳，“这不是永别，好吗？”她握紧他的手，“你会平安的，对吗？”</p>
<p>他答道不会有事的。说的时候与她四目相对。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯幻影显形到对角巷，和艾弗里在破釜酒吧会合。酒吧里和外面的夏日一样闷。云朵攀上蓝天，天色变得阴沉，但无助于缓解闷热。艾弗里在喝啤酒，抬起头看到西弗勒斯后露出笑容。“嗨，斯内普，”他说，“准备好拯救世界了吗？”</p>
<p>开始只是帮点小忙。西弗勒斯租了一间臭烘烘的公寓，找了份工作，在福洛林冷饮店后厨负责库存。上头要求的话，他会转递没有任何标记的包裹。他去到餐厅深处阴暗的小房间，或者某些府邸的迎客大厅，听着那里的人高谈阔论一些他也能说的话。</p>
<p>两个月之后，他才见到汤姆•里德尔，或者说伏地魔。当时汤姆依然英俊，深色头发，手指修长，笑容迷人。他还没有走进房间，西弗勒斯就感到一股轻柔的力量正触碰着封闭大脑的屏障，试图读心，于是他展露了内心所有的不满，回忆着无力渺小的感觉，心想<strong>我知道自己为何而来</strong>，在这个漫长而冰冷的瞬间假装内心只有仇恨。</p>
<p>他没联系过他妈妈，只和邓布利多在冷饮店的大冷库里碰头，交出一瓶又一瓶轻雾般的记忆。他在卧室周围设下厚厚的无声无息咒，用无线电联系莉莉，就这样季夏转秋。</p>
<p>莉莉讲的故事里，与詹姆有关的越来越多。西弗勒斯还记得坐在学校的台阶上，听莉莉讲九岁的佩妮怎么和老师抗议作业和侵犯人权，可那个老师体格是佩妮的四倍。他有很多年没听到佩佩的事了，只有在暑假去莉莉家的时候才会得到佩妮的侧目怒视和不屑轻哼。</p>
<p>他很久没有听过这些故事了，但他觉得莉莉从来没有放弃过任何人。或许她应该放弃，不过他很感激她没有放弃。他是很感激，可听到她每天都描述和詹姆的冒险，总要努力不让自己痛苦。要善良些，不要痛苦，西弗。她很快乐，她还活着。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯第一次执行任务后一周，莉莉也参与了第一次行动。肾上腺素还没有退却，次日晚上她和他低声聊到几近天明——亮光与火焰，嗓子眼里紧卡着的恐惧，她弄掉了魔杖但一拳打在一个食死徒下巴上，莱姆斯治好了她指节的伤，爱丽丝与弗兰克事后拥吻，穆迪骂他们弱得跟婴儿一样。</p>
<p>“他们要袭击《预言家日报》主编的孙子孙女。”莉莉困倦地说道，西弗勒斯盘腿坐在床上，床还铺得好好的，身边摊着书，左肩旁飘着的冷茶已经泡过头了，“苏西-林和安东尼。他们已经撤离了，现在在安全的地方。”</p>
<p>“那就好，”他说，然后补了句，“波特有没有和你说过，你身上都是血污灰尘，还生着气的样子最美？”</p>
<p>“哦你快闭嘴吧，”她说，他几乎能听到她脸红，自己也差点微笑起来，而且他知道她也能听到他的微笑。“他确实跟我说了，”她补充道，“<strong>什么</strong>——什么都别说，不然——不然我就跟我妈告状！三年级暑假鼻涕虫那事！别以为我不敢！”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯没有跟她提起自己的第一次任务。</p>
<p>上周他第一次完成任务，回家的时候身上满是烟雾和灰尘，打开无线电，和她说的却是他从冷饮店里瞥见的一个生日派对，寿星已经八十六岁。两个老人互相用飞来咒抢对方的假牙，翻一些陈芝麻烂谷子的旧账，嘲笑彼此的圣代口味。“说得对，”莉莉当时说，“开心果和泡泡糖就是个垃圾搭配。”</p>
<p>“可要是上面加了饼干碎呢？”西弗勒斯说，假装自己不是一进门就趴着瘫在床上，根本没挪过地儿，“这样两个口味不就协调起来了吗？”</p>
<p>如果他再勇敢些，或许他会和他讲那些绿色的火光。如果他不那么爱她，或许他会告诉她，魔法火焰里，固执麻瓜种空荡荡的老房子，他站在骇人的闪光之中，努力捋清自己的思路：如果房子不是空的他会怎么办？——如果有人在家。如果他们跑得不够快。</p>
<p>他的同僚一把火把房子里的木头、床架、桌子、地毯、印花壁纸全烧了，他心里想着——<strong>如果我能让克拉布掉队，趁他落单的时候把他打晕，</strong>他设想，<strong>如果我能让他们分心，如果我有一个便携的门钥匙，如果我会无声的隐形咒。</strong>然后他回过神来，打消了一切念头，告诉自己，<strong>不行。</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>如果这些办法都没有用。如果那些人在家，我们又已经过来准备放火，不暴露身份就没办法救人——我又该怎么办？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我该怎么办？</strong>
</p>
<p>但那天他和莉莉说的却是几个老人瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，干瘦的脑袋和满头的白发，怎么把多余的樱桃偷偷加进一个小纸杯里——是最爱他们的那个朋友的杯子。而莉莉则说自己又兴奋又紧张，下周就要第一次出任务了。</p>
<p>他们晚上聊天——不是每天，但很频繁。有时西弗勒斯感觉自己快要淹死了，但莉莉不是他的救生艇，而是一个提醒，提醒自己要继续前行。三个月后，一个凉爽的午后，他的无线电忽然响了起来。他当时正在看一本关于门钥匙制作的书籍，听到声音抬起头来皱眉望向对讲机。</p>
<p>他打开无线电，但没说话，以防是什么陷阱。事有反常必有妖，必须警觉。</p>
<p>“西弗？”莉莉唤道，他的眉皱得更深，“妈妈死了。中风。他们都没想到——葬礼定在周二。<strong>西弗</strong>。”</p>
<p>“我去不了。”他说。</p>
<p>“我知道，”她反驳道，语气不善，“我就想让你知道，我要——”</p>
<p>“我明白，”他说，“我——对不起，我也很伤心，莉莉，”他继续道，“她真的很好。”他说完，就听到频道那头她哭了起来。</p>
<p>那天是一个阴郁的春日，莉莉的妈妈葬在了丈夫旁边。莉莉还没什么名声，所以葬礼上也没有多加伪装。但西弗勒斯能想到，她一定是一身素缟，苍白而沉默，双手交握放在腿上，看起来已然很像进行过伪装。</p>
<p>伊万斯先生去世，是在莉莉霍格沃茨四年级结束的暑假。那时西弗勒斯还能拥抱她，在葬礼上牵着她的手，之后给她买了糖。现在，他一整天都忙着寄送加密包裹，在苏格兰上空飞来飞去，时不时停下来，也只是为了窥破保护咒，记下包裹内容，再完美恢复保护咒。</p>
<p>他通过瓶中记忆把这些消息传递给邓布利多——十几段记忆里都是包裹内容、收发人的地址和面孔。“干得好，西弗勒斯。”老校长说道。他的长须间开始结冰。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯没作声，手上的羽毛笔也没停，一手托着写字夹，一手记录着货架上巧克力冰激凌和彩虹雪糕的余量。工作总要完成，何不抓紧时间。</p>
<p>一个温暖的夏日夜晚，西弗勒斯和穆尔塞伯被派去追踪埃尔文•门罗，凤凰社的一名线人，他住在北部一个巫师小村庄的边缘，菜园里西葫芦正生机勃勃地开着花。他们临时接到任务，所以西弗勒斯来不及通知社里撤离门罗。他和穆尔塞伯在村子的杂货店里草草吃了点咖喱，而后沿着石砖路走向目的地。</p>
<p>“不爱吃重口味的咖喱，斯内普？”</p>
<p>“我爱吃甜。”西弗勒斯说。穆尔塞伯笑了一路。</p>
<p>只有他们两个人。目标的小房子很安静。院子里西葫芦开着花。他们闯进前厅，西弗勒斯拿出了魔杖。门在他身后关上。穆尔塞伯扯掉兜帽，大步向前，开始踹门。“嘿，门罗，客人来了快开门。”</p>
<p>“阿瓦达索命。”西弗勒斯对着穆尔塞伯的后背低语，但他杖尖的绿光只微弱地闪了下。他的心沉了下去，嘴角抽动。他走到这步，是因为七岁时爱上了同住一条街的那个女孩。他心里没有足够的恨意。</p>
<p>他重新握紧魔杖，低声道：“统统石化。”</p>
<p>“赶紧走，快，”他对终于出来的老人说道，低头看着袖子眨眨眼，紧抓着已经被石化的穆尔塞伯，“去找阿不思，或者米勒娃。记住，你没见到过我。”他说着，意识到门罗确实没见到他，因为兜帽遮住了他的面孔。门罗消失了，而他则带着穆尔塞伯幻影移形，把这具僵硬的身体扔进了大西洋。浪花打湿了他的长袍。再次回到陆地上时，他对自己施了一个清洁咒，然后狼狈地前往艾弗里家。</p>
<p>“凤凰社，”他在艾弗里门前气喘吁吁地说，“他们先到了，抓住了穆尔塞伯。”他脑海里描摹着葬礼上独自一人的莉莉，想象着伊万斯夫人的厨房被绿色的魔法火焰吞噬，尽力在脸上挤出悲痛和愤怒。</p>
<p>艾弗里扶住他的手肘。“那些混蛋。”他颤抖地说道。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯与他四目相对。“我们要报仇。”</p>
<p>但他不可能把每个一起出任务的同事都杀了。他随身带着不可追踪的门钥匙，在冷饮店的冷库里把装着秘密和阴谋的一瓶瓶记忆交给邓布利多，学会了无声施放隐身咒。但有时他也无能为力。</p>
<p>有时他只能旁观。有时他伸出援手。有时他半夜惊醒，却不能怨恨上苍给他编织了噩梦——他满身大汗，哆哆嗦嗦，跌跌撞撞地跑去厕所，就着脑海里的画面吐个干净，但他没办法咒骂任何人。他只是跪在粗糙的地毯上，任由自己颤抖，任由胆汁在口腔里扩散。</p>
<p>凤凰社里，生活依旧。爱丽丝嫁给了弗兰克•隆巴顿，婚礼仪式就十分钟，也不是在教堂。要不是战时状态，又没有其他继承人，弗兰克的母亲肯定要和他断绝关系。莉莉参加了婚礼，但没有当伴娘——爱丽丝讨厌这些繁文缛节。</p>
<p>“我想见你，”某个冷飕飕的周五，莉莉在电波里说。又快到夏天了，但天气一点转暖的意思都没有。“我知道你很难抽出空，而且不安全，但我一年多没见你了。”</p>
<p>“是很危险。”西弗勒斯说，“怎么想起来见我，莉丝？”</p>
<p>“有事想和你说，”她说，他知道她又在咬指甲，她总说自己已经改掉这毛病了。</p>
<p>“那就说吧。”</p>
<p>“不行，我想<strong>见</strong>你。我想亲眼看看你是不是还好——一切都好，还有能不能接受这个事。到时候你的表情一定很<strong>精彩</strong>，我一定要看着。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯从来没觉得自己的表情可以很精彩。他挑眉勾唇，就像听到艾弗里的笑话一样，只不过多了些探寻的意味。天花板上的霉斑见了，并没有什么反应。“直接告诉我吧。”他说。</p>
<p>“是关于我的，西弗。”</p>
<p>“你要在肱二头肌上纹波特的脸？”</p>
<p>“<strong>西弗</strong>。”</p>
<p>“你给我和佩妮一起报了陶艺班？麦格终于收养你了？布莱克变成了巨型金丝雀，所以你要我做个药剂把他变回来——别开玩笑了，我才不干。哦不，天哪，他要是成了巨型金丝雀就太可怕了。我给你做份缩小药水吧，不过别的我可不干。”</p>
<p>“我要结婚了。”莉莉说。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯双手捂住脸，沉默，呼吸被手心打回脸上。“和莱姆斯？”他说道。</p>
<p>“和詹姆，你个傻缺。”她叹息到，对讲机外放出来显得粗砺，“你是我最好的朋友，”她说，“我希望你来参加婚礼。”西弗勒斯看着天花板上如触须般蔓延的霉斑。“我想你了，西弗。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”他说。</p>
<p>“来我家一趟吧。你要怎么偏执怎么小心都不为过，但一定要来。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯辗转了六个欧洲国家、一个北非国家，用了两把扫帚，一个门钥匙，幻影移形好几次，身上加了四层隐身咒。他套着破烂的毛衣和宽大的麻瓜牛仔裤，头发往后一抓固定在丑丑的针织帽里。最后他终于到了伦敦北部的一盏街灯下。</p>
<p>他站在院子里，脚趾在靴子里扭动了很久，才两步一个台阶走上前敲门。莉莉来开了门。</p>
<p>“所以你还在长个。”他说，因为她又长高了两三公分，而她把他拉进屋里，抱住了他。</p>
<p>他心里希望他俩至少有一个人没忘记关门，再加几个防护咒语。但他不在乎，也没有回头检查。他闭上眼，把脸埋进莉莉阳光般的长发。“你！”她说，“你真的来了。”</p>
<p>“你让我来的。”他说。她松开他，微笑起来。她头发长了，编成一根辫子搭在肩上，脸上疲态尽显，两颊瘦了，黑眼圈重了，但眼神依旧明亮。</p>
<p>“我想你了。”她说。</p>
<p>没有电波的影响，她的声音听起来完全不一样，他都快忘了。</p>
<p>“你说过了。”</p>
<p>“傻子，你也想我了。快上来吧。”</p>
<p>莉莉紧抓着他的手，把他拉上阁楼。他看着自己蜡黄的皮肤贴着她带雀斑的手指。她手上又紧了紧，拉他走过最后一级台阶，走进一个堆满东西的房间。周围设下了足够严密的隐身咒，连西弗勒斯都放松了些许。空木箱里一个年轻男人起身，单手抓了抓头发，尴尬地摆了下手打招呼。</p>
<p>“詹姆，”莉莉说，笑得嘴角都要咧开了，“介绍下西弗勒斯。西弗，认识下詹姆。”</p>
<p>“我们又不是不认识。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“你们就是<strong>不</strong>认识啊。”莉莉说。她坐下又突然起身，轻柔地把西弗勒斯拉到另外一把椅子上。西弗勒斯试探性地挪动了一下，椅子的木头和螺丝嘎吱作响。沉默片刻，他抬头望向莉莉，后者也正凝视着他，眼神溢满痛楚。</p>
<p>“你瘦脱相了，西弗，太糟糕了。”她突然说道，又从位子上起身。</p>
<p>“我有正常吃饭，”他说，“我挺好的，莉莉。”</p>
<p>“我要去弄点茶，拿点面包，哦还有<strong>果酱</strong>。”莉莉说着，跑向阁楼小门。</p>
<p>莉莉一离开，詹姆就转向了他，目光真诚，西弗勒斯不由得捏住了椅子边，怒目而视。“在学校的时候，我对你真是个混球。”詹姆说。</p>
<p>“呃。”西弗勒斯一张嘴就皱起了眉头。他厌恶这种无意义的语气词。不过或许这次例外。</p>
<p>“对不起，”詹姆说道，“你就应该恨我，不过如果我们能成朋友的话，我会很开心。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯加重了手上的力道。他思考了片刻——天变紫了？全英格兰的飞猪隐形咒失效了一秒让麻瓜看见了？他妈妈的地窖终于上冻了？詹姆<strong>等着他回答</strong>。“做朋友会简单些。”西弗勒斯最终如此回应。</p>
<p>詹姆真心地笑了起来，脸颊涌起笑纹。西弗勒斯都忘了他长得很帅了。真伤人。“莉莉反复跟我说，不管我们两个对彼此有什么意见，你都一直会在她身边。”</p>
<p>“最近我就不在她身边。”</p>
<p>“我不是这个——”詹姆叹了口气，一只手搓了搓脸，“你对她而言很重要，而我又那么爱她。我很混那会儿，都是你在她身边——而且我当时还欺负你。当然你也很混，可是——”</p>
<p>“用不着低声下气的，”西弗勒斯说，他本想早点打断，但花了些时间才理清思绪，“你不适合这样。”</p>
<p>詹姆闭上嘴，漂亮的大眼睛傻乎乎地对着他忽闪。他眼睛那是什么颜色啊。怎么会如此温暖。</p>
<p>“都这么多年了，我多少了解你一点。”西弗勒斯说，“而且我相信莉莉的判断。你用不着证明，也用不着<strong>道歉</strong>。”</p>
<p>“但是我想道歉，”詹姆说，哦天哪他眼里的诚意让西弗勒斯一阵不适，“我不喜欢曾经的我，不喜欢我长成的那个样子。”他迟疑道，“我想你比任何人都理解为什么。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯的脸颊轻轻地收缩，先是疑惑自己为什么像是要哭，然后才反应过来——不，那只是个微笑，藏在这个幽暗阁楼里的微笑。他前后晃了晃椅子，又听到了嘎吱声，而后开口道：“和莉莉熟起来的人，不变善良点太难了。”</p>
<p>詹姆大笑，西弗勒斯一激灵，瞟了他一眼。“没错，”他说，“或许有人不会变，但还好我不是那种人。”</p>
<p>莉莉回到阁楼，脚步声沉重，茶具放在旧菜板上，有点悬乎。她还拿了三罐果酱，像下战书一样放在西弗勒斯面前。“嘿，二位，”她说，“聊什么呢？”</p>
<p>“你未婚夫的发型太蠢了。”西弗勒斯告诉她。</p>
<p>剩下的一整天，外加一整晚，他们都在挤在阁楼里。但是詹姆和莉莉还要去值勤，还要准备婚礼，而西弗勒斯也有恶心的任务要做。他和伊戈尔•卡卡洛夫要去抢古灵阁地窖里受诅咒的古董。他还列了一个清单，上面写满了可能让计划流产的咒语（这清单只存在于脑海之中，他要是真能把这些咒语写下来就好了）。</p>
<p>“我为你开心。”他走之前说。西弗勒斯没有直视莉莉的眼睛，只是捏了捏她的手，因为这次他说的是真话。她也捏了回去。他拥她入怀，她把头靠上他的肩膀。“我真为你开心。”他说。</p>
<p>“我也为你开心。”她说着抽身，松开怀抱又握住他的手。“照顾好自己，西弗。”她亲了下他的脸颊，他努力不让自己脸红。“这也不会是永别。”</p>
<p>莉莉•伊万斯和詹姆•波特举行了婚礼，天空蓝得出奇。佩妮没有参加，西弗勒斯也没有。莉莉的父亲早已去世，不能领她走过红毯。但是海格从自己的花园摘了巨大而美丽的西葫芦花当作花束。爱丽丝（现在叫爱丽丝•隆巴顿）给她画了睫毛，莱姆斯耐心地给她做了指甲。小天狼星从他爸爸的酒窖里偷了一瓶上好的威士忌，跟彼得和詹姆畅饮数巡。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯正和卡卡洛夫预测着魁地奇比赛的结果，趁对方不注意加强了古灵阁地窖的防护。与此同时，曾经和他同住一条街的那个女孩嫁为人妇，成了莉莉•伊万斯•波特。喝彩声和喝倒彩声中，她吻上了詹姆。几乎所有她爱的人都在场，看着她大笑，看着詹姆把她抱起来转圈，看着新人相拥，看着他们幸福地落泪。</p>
<p>詹姆咧着嘴，笑着问麦格，大好的日子她怎么看着还是那么不满。阿不思用自己长长的白胡子抹去眼泪。爱丽丝和莉莉一起在舞池里窜来窜去，两个女孩放肆地笑着，舞跳得简直飞起来，抓都抓不住。疯眼穆迪做了婚礼致辞，中间就停了两次，友好地用恶咒偷袭他觉得不够警觉的小家伙。他管莉莉叫“冲动的疯丫头”，管詹姆叫“见鬼的幸运儿”。</p>
<p>次日凌晨四点，西弗勒斯终于一头栽回自己的床上。他的发梢被龙焰燎了一下，嗓子也因为喊了太多咒语而肿痛。就算莉莉通过无线电联系过他，不管是庆祝、打招呼还是告别，他都不可能知道，因为他不在。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯对伏地魔当然不是全身心奉献。他献出自己挑灯的夜晚和疲惫的清晨，献出魔杖背后的魔力和头脑。当他感受到太阳穴附近轻柔无形的压力，他会献出童年被窝里虫豸般的记忆：锅具哐哐的响动，靴底猛跺地面，父亲对母亲大喊。他献出禁林里简易实验室的记忆：树干上深深的凿痕，创想成真的狂喜。</p>
<p>他献出七岁时在手心变出的花朵，献出校舍门口的半块巧克力，献出淤青膝盖跪在霍格沃茨草地上，喉间酝酿的恶语——但他不会献出那片宁静的黑暗，黑暗中他和詹姆坐在一起谈到莉莉•伊万斯。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯献出得越多，伏地魔就越少摄神取念。西弗勒斯和阿不思•邓布利多说过，自己在这里不会格格不入，他做到了。他明白别人为什么会相信他的伪装、相信他在这里怡然自得，但他内心深处的秘密比这一切都更加宝贵。</p>
<p>在三把扫帚酒吧，他偷听到了邓布利多和西比尔•特里劳妮的面试，他把这件事也献给了伏地魔。他没有让黑魔王知道，那天他口袋里还装着要给邓布利多的几瓶记忆，但他献出了其他的一切——他看到阿不思走在铺满秋叶的街道上，于是如影随形尾随了上去，在旁边的卡座里点了一杯喝的，然后鬼影般跟上楼。他没意识到。</p>
<p>莉莉是他世界的一个支柱，是他轨迹的中心，是他耳中的声音，这他早已习惯。或许他应该想到的，她的经历将改变整个世界，而不仅仅是他的人生。但他只是透过一扇紧锁的门听到了一个预言——他所不了解的力量，反抗三次的家庭——等他反应过来，“<strong>天，这是在说莉莉和詹姆</strong>”，为时已晚。</p>
<p>阿不思第二次听完预言后才推测出来背后所指，想通的时候他正在福洛林冷饮店的冷库里，手里拿着盛记忆用的空瓶子——但他没有告诉西弗勒斯。在这个世界，他不需要利诱西弗勒斯，至少暂时不用。告诉他，只会让事情更加复杂，而阿不思此时已经不再为什么事迟疑了。</p>
<p>一个平淡的周四夜晚，莉莉拿起了对讲机。她告诉西弗勒斯，詹姆和她要有孩子了。起初，西弗勒斯有种五味杂陈的快乐，而后心里一沉，仿佛心脏变成铅块砸进他足底的池塘。</p>
<p>“预产期什么时候？”西弗勒斯问，这会儿他还在为喜讯微笑着。</p>
<p>“七月底。”莉莉答道。西弗勒斯体内的一切都变为了静态的嗡鸣声。</p>
<p>“我，”他说，<strong>生于七月将尽之时，</strong>“莉莉——”<strong>反抗三次的家庭</strong>，“莉莉，他要去杀了你们，他会，有件事——我不，我不<strong>知道</strong>。”哦天哪，他想到，<strong>哦天哪预言说的是詹姆和莉莉</strong>。“我没想到——”西弗勒斯说着，几乎噎住。他没想过——等等，他开口前的那些停顿哪里去了？</p>
<p>“我知道，”莉莉说，“我们知道了。所以准备要躲起来了。阿不思听到了一个预言，说我们的孩子有点特殊，或者可能有点特殊。要么是他，要么是爱丽丝的儿子。”</p>
<p>“爱丽丝生了个男孩？”西弗勒斯说，平淡，麻木，“别又和我聊八卦，莉。”</p>
<p>她笑喷了。“纳威，他们给他起名叫纳威。他还没出生。我们都在打赌，弗兰克到时候肯定要晕在医院里。莱姆斯在给他织小毯子呢。”</p>
<p>“所以你们要躲起来了。”西弗勒斯接着说，语气还是平淡，麻木，在爆发的边缘，“纳威，名字不错。”</p>
<p>“我不能告诉你具体的地址，我们要找个保密人。”一阵悉窣声，好像是莉莉翻了个身，“我本来想让你做保密人的，但是阿不思说你压力太大，太多人盯着你，所以我们打算找小天狼星。”</p>
<p>“莉莉，是我告诉他的。莉莉，我把预言汇报给他的。”西弗勒斯的胸口完全静止，囚禁住了一切呼吸。他的肺叶仿佛湿纸袋，手不住地颤抖。</p>
<p>“我知道。”莉莉的声音飘过来，如同穿越了水域和泥淖，那么遥远，那么动听，“这是你的职责，西弗。没事的。你必须这么做。你不能被发现，对吧，你不能被抓住。”</p>
<p>“<strong>你</strong>不能被抓住，”他说，“你不能，不能是<strong>你，莉莉。</strong>”他的脑海里，伊万斯家的厨房在绿焰中燃烧，黄白相间的窗帘也着了火，烧成焦炭。其实西弗勒斯知道莉莉早就离开那里几个月了。他们已经把房子封起来，挂出去出售了。</p>
<p>“嘿，嗯，是我，詹姆，莉莉在哭——嗷，莉丝，我错了，她是情绪有点波动，不过波动得很硬汉啦——嗷，好吧，是波动得很淑女？斯内普，哥们儿，我看你有点吓着了，所以让我来帮帮忙？你们深呼吸一下？”</p>
<p>“哦你他妈的闭嘴吧，波特，”西弗勒斯挣扎着喘息，“这算哪门子安慰，你就是个中了诅咒会说人话的孔雀。”</p>
<p>“不会有事的，”詹姆继续道，“小天狼星估计觉得我们最爱他，得拿这事吹一辈子了。不过别伤心，我们对大家的爱雨露均沾。”</p>
<p>“祝你飞着撞树。”</p>
<p>“我可从来没出过这种事，”詹姆说，“如果莉莉说我撞过，哼，她就是撒谎，想挑拨咱俩。”</p>
<p>“我们关系本来就不好。”西弗勒斯的额头顶着方方的对讲机，尽力让空气在胸腔里正常进出。</p>
<p>“又撒谎，”詹姆说道。西弗勒斯用手抵住厚厚的床单，让上面的图案印到手心里。“你送了我一顶<strong>帽子</strong>，没留名但我知道是你。和莉莉眼睛的颜色一样。”</p>
<p>“混蛋，那是因为你的发型太辣眼睛了，就得戴帽子<strong>免得伤及无辜</strong>。”西弗勒斯双腿发软，站起来找水喝，一只手撑着摇摇欲坠的台面，台面上还放着对讲机。他的指尖能清晰地感受到心脏的每一次跳动。</p>
<p>“不会有事的。”詹姆说。</p>
<p>“但是万一呢。”西弗勒斯猛灌了半杯水，衬衫前襟上只洒了一点点。</p>
<p>“我们会竭尽一切战斗，你也知道。”莉莉说，声音略显喑哑。詹姆应该给她递杯水。他大概就是去拿水了，那个贴心的混蛋。“西弗，别说这个了好吗，我想聊点开心的。西弗，我要有宝宝了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，”西弗勒斯说。他胡乱擦着脸颊，却摸到了一手湿意，对自己莫名愠怒，“你要有宝宝了，莉丝。”他坐回床上。屋子里没有其他可坐的位置。“我希望它长得像你，不要随了那个丑八怪。”</p>
<p>“我也这么希望。”詹姆说，“给，莉莉，补充水分。”</p>
<p>三周之后，西弗勒斯回家的时候发现房东正和一只硕大无匹的灰林鸮搏斗，他从没见过这么大的猫头鹰。搏斗双方都以各自的语言大叫着，让西弗勒斯有那么一丝偏头痛（他不愿承认他头痛就是了）。“打扰了？”他说道，房东终于连退几步离开了对战。</p>
<p>“斯内普先生。”房东鼻子上汗涔涔的，腾出手来推了推眼镜，“我只是想拿走包裹放办公室保管，结果这个怪物就开始<strong>袭击</strong>我。”</p>
<p>那只猫头鹰落回它带来的包裹上，闲适地开始梳理羽毛。包裹很大，用棕色包装纸包着，系着棉线。西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，包裹正中潦草的几个大字写着<strong>粘液饭桶</strong>。</p>
<p>“嗯，”他说，“应该是我的包裹。谢谢您，您去忙吧？”</p>
<p>房东一走，他警觉地靠近包裹，但那只猫头鹰非常顺从地跳下来，跟着西弗勒斯进了公寓。这鸟儿勉强地开始吃他给的所谓饲料，都是他从柜子里翻出来放到发硬的麦片。他坐下来拆包裹，一上手就感觉到上面的保护咒认出了他，一点点剥落。</p>
<p><strong>这是我家一个老物件</strong>，包裹里是一件柔软银色的衣服，似乎是斗篷，上面还放着这么一张字条，<strong>小姑娘和我近来应该用不到，或许你能用上。</strong></p>
<p>西弗勒斯把手指滑进丝滑的布料下，眼见着半只手隐形了。“詹姆肯定在学校用了隐形斗篷，”他对着那只猫头鹰说，她正静静啄着麦片，“肯定是。”</p>
<p>他试着对斗篷施加幻形咒，但没有任何反应，魔法顺着布料滑落，他真怀疑詹姆到底被娇惯成什么样了。“我家一个老物件，说得好像一件破毛衣一样轻巧。”他自言自语道，然后被袖子上的拉动惊得一仰。</p>
<p>犯鸟不甚赞同地对他叫了一声，然后接着啄起他袖口的线头来。西弗勒斯放下魔杖。</p>
<p>他把隐形斗篷塞进包底，那里还压着几个门钥匙和日常魔药（撒谎用的、躲藏用的、变形用的、治疗用的、保命用的）。那只猫头鹰不肯离开，于是他开始从菜场里抓耗子、从生鲜店捡水果给她吃，晚上还留扇窗户等她回来。</p>
<p>夏天行将就木。西弗勒斯夜夜颤抖着惊醒，最糟的时候满身冷汗。</p>
<p>“嘿好消息，”漫长的三周之后，一个周三，对讲机又响起了莉莉的声音——西弗勒斯可能烧了他一直穿的长袍，可能倒在床上不再起来。但莉莉的声音半似尖叫，半似低语，他抬起头想听清楚些。“我生了个男孩儿，七斤二两，哭起来跟地狱怪兽似的。我<strong>再也不要</strong>生孩子了，<strong>确定一定</strong>以及肯定，太痛苦了。”</p>
<p>“莉丝，”西弗勒斯说，他只能发出这两个音节。喉咙哽住，胸口满到无法吸气。如果他在她左右，他肯定会紧紧、紧紧地抱住她。如果他在她左右，他可能会扑在她身上哭泣，而她肯定要嘲笑他。</p>
<p>“但他真完美，西弗。我的<strong>儿子</strong>。我们打算叫他哈利。”</p>
<p>“再多跟我说说。”西弗勒斯说道，而莉莉努力把一切都告诉他。</p>
<p>“我这边，选了你做他的教父。”快要挂的时候，莉莉悄声说道。她说哈利正贴在她胸口上熟睡。西弗勒斯平躺在被子上，在脑海里尽力描摹这个画面——她的红色长发，发紫的黑眼圈，她带着雀斑的手背，和秀美掌心托着的黑发小脑袋。“詹姆那边是小天狼星。嘘，不许有意见——你们就是得平分。或者比着赛着宠坏哈利，我不在乎。我来教他谦逊做人。”</p>
<p>“说得像你能教老鼠谦逊做人一样。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“你老是这么可爱。”莉莉说，“哦，靠，他好像饿了。回聊。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯感觉自己几周以来都一直在等待事情最终发生。得知消息的时候，贝拉特里克斯正要从他的猫头鹰爪中拿信，他努力阻止这只鸟儿扯下她的手指。他一直在等他们说找到了波特一家。怕吵醒孩子，他和莉莉总是压低声音通过无线电聊天，而他每次都在想，这会不会就是他最后一次和她说话。离开艾弗里家，他扫了眼报纸的标题——三口之家横尸，黑魔王屠戮格兰芬多前男女学生会长。</p>
<p>“听说了吗？”贝拉特里克斯说，在卢修斯豪华的三号客厅倚坐着，“昨晚大动作啊。”</p>
<p>（“听说了吗？”那晚莉莉在无线电里说道。虽然西弗勒斯早就知道出事的不是她，但听到她失真的声音时还是长舒一口气倒在床上。“太可怕了。”）</p>
<p><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>贝拉特里克斯的头发蓬如乱云，但斯内普不像其他的食死徒，他很清楚把头发梳成完美的乱云要费多少功夫。她伸个懒腰，脊椎和嘴角一同弯起来。“鲁道夫斯、我、还有可容易生气的克劳奇<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup>去了隆巴顿家。那帮伪君子——学校那会儿你还记得吧？”</p>
<p>（“我们赶去了，但来不及了。”莉莉低语道，“太可怕了。没有一滴血，因为钻心剜骨没有外伤，你知道，它不是——但我们能听到他们尖叫——我能听到爱丽丝一直尖叫——”）</p>
<p>“他们搞了一个挺有趣的隐蔽咒，但你也知道小巴蒂的手段。”</p>
<p>（“他们还没醒，”莉莉说，“纳威和他奶奶在一块儿，躲起来了，感谢上帝。他们现在在圣芒戈，说是可能永远醒不过来了，就算他们醒了，可能也不会，不会——”）</p>
<p>“哈，小弗兰克还想挡在她身前，也不意外，然后”，贝拉特里克斯吃吃笑了起来，“我让他后面排队去。”</p>
<p>（“爱丽丝，”莉莉说，“和<strong>弗兰克</strong>。我都不知道该怎么——”她痛哭着。詹姆也在附近，听不清说了什么。西弗勒斯躺在床上，盯着天花板上的霉斑。今晚他会睡，但肯定睡不久。）</p>
<p>“你真该看看她被鲁道夫斯拽着头发拎起来的样子，小脸拉得跟臭鼬似的，又尖又瘦。”贝拉特里克斯甩了甩头发，仰着头笑了起来，“上帝，我要嫁给这个男人。”</p>
<p>“你肯定会很幸福，”西弗勒斯说，“不好意思，贝拉，我还有活儿要干。”</p>
<p>“真扫兴。”她在他身后叫道。</p>
<p>无论谁给的活儿，西弗勒斯都会如数完成——伏地魔，艾弗里，卢修斯（他装腔作势的愚蠢声音）。他给那只猫头鹰买了一只老鼠，在冷库见了邓布利多，拿出叮当作响的一把玻璃瓶。“我把感觉比较紧急的几瓶记忆标蓝了。”他说。而后他上楼回到自己的房间，把老鼠丢在台面上，在床上躺下。</p>
<p>他的对讲机短促尖锐地响了一声，过了好久他才伸手把它打开。</p>
<p>“听说了吗？”莉莉说，“坏消息。”他闭上双眼。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>西弗勒斯一直在等待，那一刻终于来了。</p>
<p>“你猜怎么着，”贝拉特里克斯坐在操作台上，好似某种飞蛾，尤其是眼妆。</p>
<p>“你和克拉布要私奔了。”西弗勒斯说。他正在艾弗里的厨房熬制安眠剂，答话的时候头都没抬。今晚有集会，他答应了做点魔药给高尔，因为他的孩子最近睡眠不好。</p>
<p>贝拉咯咯笑着，一只脚去蹬他却没踢中。“鲁道夫斯会杀了你的。”</p>
<p>“莱斯特兰奇我还能应付，”西弗勒斯说，“递我一下蝾螈眼，那儿。”</p>
<p>她顺着桌面把材料滚过去，差点把他的一些资料撞下去。他瞪了贝拉一眼，对方却得意地笑，他取出蝾螈眼。她说，“波特家的保密人泄密了。”</p>
<p><strong>不</strong>，他想着。<strong>哦天哪</strong>，他想着。<strong>哦天哪，是莉莉和詹姆。</strong></p>
<p><a id="return2" name="return2"></a>蝾螈眼噗地一声没入浓稠的药剂中。贝拉一边偷笑，一边够着艾弗里的橱柜，找点能吃的、能把玩的或者能顺走的东西。药剂变成了一锅灰色的泥浆<sup>[<a href="#note2">2</a>]</sup>。西弗勒斯整个人陷入了静止。“你知道他说了什么吗？”</p>
<p>她耸耸肩，半边鼓鼓的脸里塞着棉花糖。“黑魔王亲自去了。”</p>
<p>“你不知道是哪儿。”</p>
<p>“总不能去<strong>问 黑魔王</strong>本人——”</p>
<p>“失陪一下，贝拉。”他说。艾弗里好打听，嘴也不严。伏地魔要么对他用钻心剜骨，要么真的屈尊回答他，一半一半吧。因为不管怎么样，艾弗里知道得多还挺有用的。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯步子很重，一上楼就看到艾弗里坐在一束阳光中。“黑魔王去哪儿了？他和你说了吗？”西弗勒斯问。</p>
<p>艾弗里赶忙把他的垃圾言情小说藏到大腿底下。书的封面是一个长袍半褪的迷人女巫，他匆忙之间弄皱了封皮，伤心地低呼一声。</p>
<p>“艾弗里，”西弗勒斯说，“事情紧急，我没办法解释后果会如何，你得告诉我他去哪儿了，马上。”</p>
<p>艾弗里盯着他。“我好像从来没听你说过这么长一句话。”</p>
<p>“艾弗里。”</p>
<p>“戈德里克山谷。”他说道，西弗勒斯幻影移形走的脆响盖过了“山谷”二字。</p>
<p>房子冒着烟。如果是一周前，他根本不可能看到这幢房子——砖木结构的小屋，屋后院墙是高大的树篱，屋前篱笆是光秃秃的树枝。但有人背叛了波特一家。有人毁去了他们的安全，撕破了承诺，把朋友推上了死路。总有一天，西弗勒斯要为此手刃小天狼星•布莱克。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯跑进屋子，撞开了前门——门本来就虚掩着，晚风猛灌进屋内。他没太注意，但屋顶好像已经被掀飞了。西弗勒斯耳中明明只剩下绝望、静止和狂怒，但顺着楼梯飘来一阵如此哀戚的哭声，即使对他都算得上震耳欲聋。</p>
<p>他没来过这地方，以后也没有再来过。客厅铺着审美奇差的小地毯，上面丢着一个残破的兔子公仔。莉莉在对讲机上给他通读了一遍结婚礼物的清单，这块丑不拉几小地毯是小天狼星的礼物，当玩笑送的，詹姆和莉莉收下来就是为了恶心他。</p>
<p>这块难看的地毯上还倒着一具尸体。西弗勒斯在形形色色的地方目睹过形形色色的尸体。这具尸体带着一顶绿色的针织帽，帽子边缘露着乱糟糟的黑发。西弗勒斯一步三个台阶上了楼。</p>
<p>他拿着魔杖。他希望魔杖还能派上用场——或许会有交火，也许还剩下些什么，需要他去战斗，去保护，去奋不顾身——但最后他什么都没做。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在婴儿房的门前停住了脚步，扶住门框才稳住站姿。汤姆•里德尔不见踪影。轻柔扫过太阳穴的可怕力量也不见踪影。只有穿透他天灵盖的尖啸风暴。</p>
<p>莉莉倒在地上，倒在破开的屋顶下，倒在翻涌的晚风中。</p>
<p>哈利在哭，小胖手抓着木制的摇篮。他是屋子里唯一的活物。这是西弗勒斯第一次见他。他小小一个，满脸通红，大声哭着，即使如此也看得出他和詹姆有多像。他长着一样傻乎乎的拖布头发。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯走进房间，踏上那张淡紫色的地毯，这张比楼下的好看多了——经过上了漆、放着小儿书和玩具的架子，经过地上堆着的一床被子，经过莉莉。</p>
<p>他的胸膛激烈地起起伏伏，心想，不知道会不会有什么地方受伤——肺叶、肌肉、弯曲的肋骨——他的身体颤抖如斯，心率超速，双手无力。</p>
<p>“嘿，”他说，“嘿，小孩儿，没事了。”哈利不太相信的样子，说实话西弗勒斯也不太信。莉莉在地上。他弯腰慢慢伸手，圈住哈利柔软的肋骨，把他拎了起来。他努力回忆抱孩子的手法。哈利已经够大了，不需要托住脑袋，对吧？这点他还算是记得。</p>
<p>风儿拽着莉莉的睡裙，薄纱的袖子盖过她的手腕。哈利还在哭，但小胖手抓着西弗勒斯的长袍，不住地颤抖。西弗勒斯双手也在哆嗦，小心翼翼地抱着孩子。“找到你了。”西弗勒斯说，声线简直可怕——平稳、低沉、略有些粗哑。“莉莉，我找到他了。对不起，我们不能久留。”手指修长的一只手托住哈利软软的后脑勺，一声脆响，戈德里克山谷的这间房重归空荡。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯回到公寓的时候（路上多幻影移形了两次，以防有人追踪），把门上所有门闩都扣上，还施加了自己在墙上用过的所有保护咒。他把哈利放在床铺正中——第一次幻影移形时哈利吓得尖叫，后面两次他反而觉得很有趣，不再吵闹——一边紧张地关注着这个小孩，一边把便签绑到灰林鸮腿上，让她去给邓布利多送信。</p>
<p>猫头鹰振翅飞向冷冽的夜空。西弗勒斯回到床边，凑得很近，以免哈利掉下去的时候他来不及抓住。哈利正试图把脚趾塞进嘴里。西弗勒斯凝视着他——小小的、呼吸着，还活着。</p>
<p>孩子的脸颊湿了，西弗勒斯翻找一圈，拿了一条干净的手帕擦干他的脸。“哦，”西弗勒斯说到。他一下子坐到床上。“眼睛和你妈妈一样。”</p>
<p>“啪。”哈利嘴里含着美味的脚趾，含糊地说。</p>
<p>“啪。”西弗勒斯赞同道，伸出一只手指让他啃。突然有人敲门——西弗勒斯在房里设置了反显形咒，除了他没人能幻影显形进来。他单手捞起哈利，另一只手抽出魔杖开门，随时准备自卫。</p>
<p>“孩子在你这儿。”邓布利多说。他越过西弗勒斯进屋，转身关门上锁——一、二、三，门闩原样扣好。“感谢梅林。”</p>
<p>“是本人吗？”西弗勒斯问道。哈利噗噗地吹着口水泡泡，濡湿了男人肩头的长袍。“阿不思。莉莉和詹姆。他们死了。”</p>
<p>邓布利多的手轻轻搭上西弗勒斯的肩膀。“是我。”他的眼睛在半月形眼镜后闪烁。“我最爱的冰激凌口味还是加彩针糖。”他倾身向前，低头看着哈利，这孩子伸出手去抓他的闪亮的眼镜。“这是什么？”邓布利多的大拇指扫过哈利前额凹凸不平的伤疤。西弗勒斯注视着那个伤痕。</p>
<p>“只是个疤，不是伤口。”西弗勒斯说，后退了一步，“他没流血，已经愈合了。应该是什么时候摔的吧。”</p>
<p>“不，”邓布利多说，“他今晚才有的这个疤。”</p>
<p>“你打算把他送到哪儿去？”</p>
<p>“给他家人。他有姨母姨父还有表弟。都是麻瓜。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯点点头，盯着带了脏污的地毯。“挺好。佩妮总算能做点有意义的事。”他急促地说道。哈利暖乎乎地靠在他胸口，闻起来甜丝丝的，感觉比他的实际重量更沉一些。</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯？”邓布利多说道，语气轻柔。</p>
<p>“他们死了。”他说，声音依旧很不正常。好奇怪，他竟能流畅地说出这几个字，一点磕绊都没有。他回到床边，弯腰把哈利放回床中央。“我没法——我不知道怎么——”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多说，“我知道莉莉不在了，但是我们的斗争还需要你的力量。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯抬起头看向他，还维持着在床边弯腰的姿势。他喉间涌上千言万语，灼热而浓稠，但他攥紧双手直到指节发白忍住了，一言不发。他深吸一口气，直起身来。</p>
<p>“这孩子还需要你。”邓布利多说，西弗勒斯认为他已经停得够久了。</p>
<p>“你觉得你得劝我留下，”西弗勒斯说。他一字一句地说着，仿佛在用沉重的石头铺出一条路来。哈利在床上哼了一小下，然后又开始把脚趾头往嘴里塞。“经过这么多。经过这一切。你觉得就因为他们杀了我整个世界中最重要的人，我就要弃船逃跑了——<strong>现在</strong>？”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p><a id="return3" name="return3"></a>“你明不明白我都为对抗他做了些什么？”西弗勒斯说，“为了他们？为了<strong>你</strong>？你明不明白我内心滴了什么样的血，又<strong>割舍</strong>了些什么——我可以为他们去死。我一直<strong>爱他们爱到情愿冒死赴险</strong>。”<sup>[<a href="#note3">3</a>]</sup></p>
<p>“一切尚未结束。”邓布利多说，装作他是一个贤明的老圣人，而非一个喜欢袜子、讨厌直接作答、谁也不信的老头——这就是邓布利多的毛病，西弗勒斯以后会真正了解这点。西弗勒斯现在也知道，但他会越来越了解这个老人——阿不思谁也不信，而且最不相信自己。“还有他们的孩子——要保护他。他需要保护。西弗勒斯，听我的，不要冲动。”</p>
<p>“你觉得要这么颠倒黑白才能让我留下？”西弗勒斯摇头，踉跄着退后一步，脸上摆出业已纯熟的嘲弄，“阿不思，我真是<strong>受宠若惊</strong>，原来我对你而言这么重要，不过你省省吧，我已经骗自己骗得够深了。我<strong>从来不是</strong>因为你这点漂亮话才加入的。”</p>
<p>“但莉莉是。”阿不思说着，自己脸色也变了，“而现在——对不起，现在可能不太适合聊这些。”</p>
<p>“最好永远别和我聊这些。拜托带走这个孩子吧。走吧。有什么要汇报的话我再联系你。”</p>
<p>“他叫哈利。”</p>
<p>“我知道他叫什么。”西弗勒斯说，“出去。”</p>
<p>邓布利多走后，他又检查了一遍门锁，给猫头鹰留了一扇窗。他躺在床上，看着天花板上蔓延着的霉菌。</p>
<p>“这也不会是永别。”莉莉说过的。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯伸手打开对讲机，在无人回应的空频道上听哔哔啵啵的电波声，从暗夜躺到黎明。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>第二天一早，大家说战争结束了。他没反应过来。回想起来，这也是理所应当，但他没有见到里德尔的尸体。</p>
<p>他看到人们在街上欢庆，酩酊大醉，步履不稳，心里倒很认同他们的观点——前夜最重要那件事的确宣告大战结束了——像过节一样，冷饮店关了门，或许真的要有个什么节日——但他仍心存疑虑。</p>
<p>因为他没看到里德尔的尸体。次日下午，艾弗里来敲他的门，他就像对朋友那样请他进来了。“你早知道了。”艾弗里说。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯找出个带豁口的马克杯，倒了杯热水。他放下烧水壶，把茶包拎出来才说话。艾弗里对他的沉默已经见怪不怪了，西弗勒斯就是这样一个人，大家早就一致觉得他有点怪怪的。“我也是刚回过神来，”西弗勒斯说，“但还是不懂他们到底干了什么。”</p>
<p>“你当时想向他示警。不管这些懦夫掌握了什么武器……”</p>
<p>“他们不是懦夫。”西弗勒斯反驳道，然后赶快想办法把这句话圆过去。他搅了搅自己杯里的茶水，把另一个杯子递给艾弗里。“对抗我们的主人，怎么能算懦夫呢。蠢货吧，应该。”</p>
<p>艾弗里哼了一声。“他们说是那个婴儿干的，这谁信啊。”</p>
<p>“哼。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“我们现在怎么办？”</p>
<p>“求饶，”西弗勒斯说，“道歉，撒谎。”毕竟，没人找到里德尔的尸体。没人找到伏地魔丑陋的躯壳。西弗勒斯很难称之为胜利，一个原因就是他并不觉得黑魔王真的被打败了。当然这段他没和艾弗里提，送客之后躺回床上。那杯碰都没碰过的茶在桌面上晾了好几天，才被他倒进下水道。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>一个明媚到作呕的周二，他被吵醒了，下午三点，外面耐心地敲了十五分钟的门。</p>
<p>“我没暴露。”西弗勒斯从枕头底下抽出魔杖开了门，头还埋在枕头里，“我那个操蛋的邪教头子刚化成灰。我还在悼念他。别来烦我，阿不思。”</p>
<p>“我为你向魔法部做了担保。”邓布利多说，“你被赦免了。”他拉开窗帘，一束愤怒的日光跃入屋内。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯妥协地坐起身，但又叛逆地把毯子披在肩上。“就是说，因为你我暴露了。”</p>
<p>“等他东山再起，你可以向他传递我和凤凰社的信息，到时你对他来说会更有价值。而在那之前，你也不用困死在阿兹卡班。”</p>
<p>“哇哦，”西弗勒斯说，接着，“东山再起？就是说，你确定他会回来，只是时间问题？”</p>
<p>“恐怕是的，”阿不思说道，“汤姆在玩什么黑魔法，我大概知道一些。我想他还没死，目前还没。”</p>
<p>“真棒。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>阿不思在床沿坐下，于是西弗勒斯转身下床，奔向水槽往脸上泼了点水。“学校的魔药课老师辞职了。”阿不思说。</p>
<p>“总算，”西弗勒斯说，“他连小孩儿玩的跳棋都教不通。”</p>
<p>“我希望请你来填补这个空缺。”阿不思说。</p>
<p>“没戏。我会想念冰激凌的。”西弗勒斯说，“彩虹碎是我生命中唯一的亮点。”</p>
<p>“<strong>他会回来</strong>，”阿不思说，“只是<strong>时间</strong>问题——他一定会找上霍格沃茨，你也知道。”</p>
<p>“着了魔的恋旧狂。”西弗勒斯不情愿地附和道。</p>
<p>“他会找上哈利。”阿不思说，“我希望你能在学校，我需要你的帮助，西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p>“天，好吧。”西弗勒斯说，“不是明天就走马上任吧？”</p>
<p>“不是，”阿不思说，“但请务必考虑一下。我觉得对你来说是个不错的选择。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>戈德里克山谷立起了一座雕像。西弗勒斯没有去看。他幻影移形到了萨塞克斯附近一处绿意盈盈的小山坡上，栅栏围出了一片平地。他静静步入墓碑之间，最后找到了他的目标。上次来他还只有十五岁，牵着莉莉的手，穿着他爸爸一件不合身的旧西装，大汗淋漓。</p>
<p>“莉莉的墓成了旅游景点，差不多，”他对着脚下这片草地说道，“会有人看到我，我又回答不了他们的问题。嗨伊万斯先生。嗨伊万斯夫人。对不起。”</p>
<p>天空呈现出一种易碎的蓝，很<strong>奇怪</strong>，因为莉莉已经死了。莉莉死了，世界上怎么还会有阳光。树丛中鸟儿一展优美的歌喉，松鼠蹿过一排墓碑，毛茸茸的尾巴高高扬起。奇怪。若不是太过疲惫，他可能会感到愤怒。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>贝拉特里克斯和她丈夫被关进了阿兹卡班。小巴蒂•克劳奇人间蒸发了，西弗勒斯也没太关注。报纸上刊登了被逮捕和被豁免的名单，以及其他的推测，但西弗勒斯几个月以来都在焦虑地关注头条，已经有些厌烦。绝望的卡卡洛夫向魔法部坦白了一切，还附赠了情报，最后被不情不愿地释放，远走国外。</p>
<p>卢修斯•马尔福请西弗勒斯过府一叙。等他到了卢修斯的二号客厅，发现茶几上放着一份没有标记的巨大包裹。</p>
<p>“不行。”西弗勒斯说，差点因拒绝之轻松笑出声。他找个位子坐下，拿起一块司康饼。“我又不是你的小毛驴，卢修斯。”</p>
<p>卢修斯的表情扭曲了一瞬。西弗勒斯很想把双脚搭到面前淡粉色的椅垫上，在上面把靴子上的灰全蹭干净，不过他忍住了。“你以前是黑魔王的小毛驴。”卢修斯说，“他手指头一动你就跟着跑。”</p>
<p>“你又不是伏地魔。”西弗勒斯说道。即使是现在，听到这个名字卢修斯还是有些畏缩。“而且，最近我听说，你连食死徒都不是。”</p>
<p>“最近我听说，你是凤凰社派来的间谍。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯轻哼。“你要真信了，还会请我来？我要是间谍，那你也是中了夺魂咒，清清白白。只是惨败之后苟且求生罢了。你也明白。”他从长袍上掸去碎屑，又拿起一块司康饼。“味道不错。”他说，“代我向纳西莎问好，你自己搞定这该死的包裹吧。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“你不要窗户吗？”阿不思问道。西弗勒斯拒绝了塔楼和一楼几个不错的房间，直奔地窖。他先找到了魔药实验室，之后拐了几个弯，发现了一些废弃多年的空储藏室。“这几个房间就行了。”他当时说着就开始大扫除。</p>
<p>“不用窗户。”西弗勒斯说，环顾四周，盘算着工作台该放哪儿。他确实要设下一些通风的咒语，抽走一些毒气，不过他早已想到了好几个咒语。</p>
<p>“米勒娃在一个塔楼上占了一整层，”阿不思说，“斯普劳特教授在外面建了一个半地下的小屋。学生都以为那只是树丛。学校里地方大得很。西弗勒斯，这是个魔法城堡。”</p>
<p>“我在这儿上过学，”西弗勒斯说，“这两个房间就行了，谢谢。你刚才说，希望我明天就开始上课？”他变出了一张牢靠的工作台，一套刀具，还有一个从大厅那头的教室弄来的坩埚，选了一个最合适的角落放下。</p>
<p>“你可以在教室或者实验室熬魔药，”阿不思说，“西弗勒斯，有很多你可以用的设施。”</p>
<p>“我比较习惯独自工作。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>他把第一个房间布置为办公室，第二个房间唯一一扇门开在第一个房间里，也就成了卧室。他本以为没有窗户就足够让那只灰林鸮放弃了，但她耐心地啄门，直到他开门让她进来才罢休。“外面有猫头鹰棚屋，”他对她说，“我听说条件不错。”</p>
<p>她不满地叫了一声，把他正在批改的遗留魔药作业撕坏了一个角。他注意到，上一任教授还在教格应杰魔药法，但是这一方法在本世纪四十年代早已被拉尔夫等人推翻。西弗勒斯把这摞作业拉出她的攻击范围。</p>
<p>“我可能该给你取个名字。”他说。她蓬起颈间的羽毛，伸头到翅膀下理去灰尘。“你看起来适合叫阿加莎。”他说，而这只鸟儿没什么意见，于是名字就这么定下了。</p>
<p>大部分教师不认识他，但是米勒娃•麦格是个例外。她明确表示，如果不是邓布利多的意愿，她绝不可能容忍他的存在。早餐时，只要麦格对他的眼神中有恶意，他的猫头鹰就会对她发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。虽然他对麦格的目光不甚在意，但还是很感激阿加莎对他的回护——不过他有时也好奇一般猫头鹰会不会嘶嘶地叫。阿加莎端庄地梳好羽毛，偷半片吐司，扇动宽大的翅膀飞走。</p>
<p>他先让学生们熬制各年级对应的魔药，测试了他们的水平，结果非常差劲。整个学年他都在尽力把他们提升到基准线左右。</p>
<p>“你真心想让我教小孩儿吗，阿不思？”某个深夜他问道。透过校长办公室宽敞的窗子，能一眼望到禁林。</p>
<p>“我认识的人里没几个像你这么懂魔药，教授。”听到这个称呼，西弗勒斯的鼻子抽动了一下，阿不思欣然一笑。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯冷哼一声。“懂和教是两码事。我没什么耐心，也不怎么和善。”</p>
<p>“米勒娃也不和善。”邓布利多犹豫地说道，“而且你也不能<strong>表现得</strong>和善，”他说，“你要注意维持自己食死徒的形象。”</p>
<p>“不劳费心，”西弗勒斯说，“我拿你当挡箭牌。如果哪天一群纯血家长跑来骂你干涉教务，要你自刎谢罪，请一定记得是我的功劳。”</p>
<p>斯莱特林一些食死徒（都是西弗勒斯的老熟人了）的孩子会找他来抱怨，说他偏爱赫奇帕奇（他可没有，他只偏爱<strong>tm做作业的</strong>学生），他就摆出一副愤懑、懊悔又苦涩的表情，抱怨阿不思•邓布利多和他事事插手的管理风格。“搞清到底谁掌权，孩子，”他说，“搞清楚到底谁发号施令，然后不管这是个什么世界，想办法活下去。”</p>
<p>头两年，他都是按着教材上课。教材够用了，但刚刚“够用”总是让西弗勒斯厌恶地冷笑。等到他牢牢掌握了基本的课程结构之后——比起食死徒会议来说，授课真的易如反掌——就开始夹带自己的方法和配方。</p>
<p>学生只要找他辅导，他都会一口应允，但这种情况颇为罕见，所以他主动找上那些他觉得需要接受课后辅导的学生——不止是最有天赋的学生，还有最喜欢魔药的和跟不上的，这些学生他在课上都很难照顾到。</p>
<p>他全程保持阴沉不满的表情。对斯莱特林的学生，他抱怨说校长禁止他私下只辅导一个学院的学生。“要按我的想法的话——”他这样安慰食死徒家的小孩，而他们也了然地点头。尼法朵拉•唐克斯第一次熬制出完美的安眠剂时，他不得不装咳来掩饰自己的笑容。“还可以，唐克斯小姐。”他说道，而她翻了个白眼，拎上包和朋友去吃午饭了。</p>
<p>（三年后，西弗勒斯在桌上发现了一个没封上的信封，正面写着他的名字，是阿不思流畅的笔迹。信封里装着尼法朵拉•唐克斯傲罗考核的成绩，潜行没过，但伪装和魔药都是优秀。）</p>
<p>尼法朵拉头一次走进西弗勒斯的教室时，她顶着亮蓝色的头发，但鼻子、下颌还有骄傲的笑容都完全是天然原装。西弗勒斯几乎从位置上弹起来，几乎抽出魔杖。但他没有，只是坐在那儿，一动不动。贝拉特里克斯进阿兹卡班监狱已经好几年了。他还一不小心对尼法朵拉失言，说她长得像她姨妈，她回了一个厌恶的眼神说，她长得像自己。</p>
<p>每年万圣节都会如期而至，宴会上，西弗勒斯也就喝喝南瓜汁、喂喂阿加莎。阿加莎在就餐时来找他的话，其他教授都会自觉远离，让她有足够的空间舒展双翅，而且她万圣节一定会来陪他。对这样的安排，他觉得还算可以。</p>
<p>他的生日在一月，莉莉的也是。冬日冰封千里，西弗勒斯早上醒来时总是双脚冰凉。西弗勒斯二十二岁了，二十三岁了，二十四岁了，二十五岁了；而莉莉永远是二十一岁，再无生机。</p>
<p>一月份太阳落得早，但在他毫无阳光的房间里分辨不出日落时间，在这里，冬夜的讯息是忘记生火或用上保暖咒时，他手指和脚趾的疼痛。他经常忘记取暖。</p>
<p><strong>她死了</strong>，他心想，<strong>她死了，你还活着。活着就够了。</strong></p>
<p>他去厨房从家养小精灵那里要了些热可可。饮料永远是热的。他永远是冷的。然后上床休息。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利夹在一群幼小的一年级生里走进了大礼堂（西弗勒斯可以起誓，新生一年年越变越小了），这是西弗勒斯第二次见到这个孩子。哈利没有和旁边的新生说话，而是仰头望向天花板上的天空。</p>
<p>比起上一次见面，他长得更像詹姆了，这倒理所应当，毕竟他现在已经会走路，大概也能说话，而且不那么爱啃脚趾了。</p>
<p>此情此景，西弗勒斯不知道自己该有什么样的感觉，所以他把这些思绪抛在脑后，越过长长的过道望向哈利——新长袍不太舒服（他还记得莉莉对此皱了皱鼻子的样子），身边的小孩看起来像是韦斯莱家的小儿子。毫不意外。</p>
<p>哈利戴上分院帽时，整个礼堂都屏住了呼吸，这让西弗勒斯觉得很是无礼。会让这孩子紧张，对吧？而且其他的新生又该怎么想呢？</p>
<p>“格兰芬多！”那一桌闹人的巨怪又是欢呼又是尖叫。西弗勒斯不快地摆弄着叉子。<strong>毫不意外</strong>。</p>
<p>“诶，今年会很有趣啊。”一旁的弗立维欢快地说道。</p>
<p>“是啊。”西弗勒斯说道。越过奇洛的肩膀，他看着哈利走向正在欢呼的金红长桌。那男孩抬起头来看过来时，——十一岁，他才<strong>十一岁</strong>，自己和莉莉也曾这么年幼过吗？——西弗勒斯看到他瑟缩了一下。他皱起眉头继续用餐。</p>
<p>接下来几周，西弗勒斯都在仔细注意哈利，因为他对所有学生都是如此。权衡一番后，他决定最好的办法是在课上无视哈利。不过他确实因为哈利没戴领结扣了格兰芬多十分，接着就听到旁边韦斯莱家的男孩嘶声说，“他袍子上<strong>周</strong>溅的汤都还在，有什么权力——”</p>
<p>“再扣十分，韦斯莱先生。”他说道，一旁的格兰杰在桌下踢了韦斯莱一脚。他满可以再扣几分，不过鉴于他觉得这一脚很是合理，也就作罢了。</p>
<p>新任的黑魔法防御课老师散发着黑魔法的恶臭。这门课的老师通常如此，毫不意外——自然，抵御黑魔法，自身也会沾染上这种气息，外加这一职位还有诅咒。但奇洛给他一种非常熟悉的感觉。西弗勒斯学年初只顾着提高警惕，保持完美的伪装，还要摸清今年的黑魔法防御课诅咒又要把学校卷入什么惨剧之中。</p>
<p>邓布利多还知会他，三楼走廊现在藏着一个能让人长生不死的魔法物品，所以西弗勒斯又<strong>为此</strong>额外度过了几个不眠之夜。</p>
<p>“把那东西保管在学校，和一群孩子在同一个屋檐下？”西弗勒斯质问道，在邓布利多的办公室里来回踱步，“你明知谁最想要魔法石。你明知……阿不思，如果你在这个学校里下<strong>诱饵</strong>，我会让你的声带收缩到一整周讲话都高八度。”</p>
<p>“听起来很有趣。”</p>
<p>“有时候我真的恨你。”他以前也说过，“阿不思，你到底在搞什么？”</p>
<p>“这不是诱饵，西弗勒斯。尼可请我帮忙，我也是找不到比学校更安全的地方来保管了。我还想请你帮忙保护它。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯叹气。“我会想点法子。”</p>
<p>佩妮•伊万斯•德思礼在西弗勒斯的概念里是“佩佩”，因为莉莉聊起她的时候用的就是这个称呼。多年以前，和莉莉一起呆在厨房里时，他完全想象不到一个孩子，因为代表着佩佩得不到的一切，就一直为她所恨。但他们曾处的那间旧厨房已经不在了，伊万斯家早就封起来卖掉了，十一岁的哈利瘦得不合年纪，膝盖嶙峋，怀疑一切。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在哈利身上看到的不是詹姆。不是莉莉。他看到的是一个成长于恶劣环境中的混血男孩，他的心脏在胸腔中陷入静止。</p>
<p>“你可以善良一点的，”每当他看到毫不退缩的哈利，每当他在大礼堂看到哈利瘦削的肩头，他都会想着，“你应该善良一点的。佩佩，她以前觉得你会拯救世界啊。”</p>
<p>邓布利多和他讲了哈利的血缘保护，还有其中的规则和代价，但他实在不知这是否值得。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在哈利身上看到的不是詹姆，或者他尽可能不看到那一面。但在弗雷德和乔治身上他看到了詹姆。在他们身上他看到了詹姆，看到了小天狼星，所以每次他们在他的周边挑事，他都会关他们禁闭。</p>
<p>万圣节前几周，枯叶尽落。小时候，这是西弗勒斯最爱的季节——秋天，秋季——因为莉莉那时会戴着大围巾和帽子，隔着厚厚的手套牵着他的手，边走边踢地上的落叶。她喜欢自家屋外扬起的落叶枯花散落在水泥地上的声音。</p>
<p>春和秋，是莉莉口中变换的季节。她很喜欢这两个名字，因为既是名词也是动词（春季是跳跃，秋季是坠落）。每到漫长的秋季，坠落的时节，西弗勒斯总是想到这些。</p>
<p>每年万圣节，西弗勒斯总是喝喝南瓜汁，喂喂窝在座后的阿加莎。每年万圣节前后，麦格都格外难相处。她在教工会议上驳斥西弗勒斯，在走廊里完全无视他。她显然是觉得十月的雨天他在哀悼某人，他知道她以为的那个人是谁。</p>
<p>她突兀的沉默让他确信，自己的表现没有瑕疵。应当是一种胜利。他很想沾沾自喜。顺手又喂了阿加莎一块点心。</p>
<p>“巨怪！”奇洛闯进大厅，西弗勒斯猛然抬起头，脖颈对抗的仿佛不是空气和重力，而是浓稠的糖浆。“地牢里有巨怪。”</p>
<p>各院级长聚集起一年级新生，像长了痘痘的牧羊犬一样焦急地把他们护送回寝室。西弗勒斯以为这样哈利就没事了，赶忙去保护城堡里第二重要的魔法石。但，毫不意外，这毕竟是詹姆的儿子，是莉莉的儿子——所以西弗勒斯在确认魔法石安危、被海格的三头怪宠物咬伤了小腿时，哈利在女生盥洗室直面了一只山地巨怪。</p>
<p>解决了巨怪，把所有<strong>十一岁的学生</strong>送回寝室后，西弗勒斯到楼上邓布利多的房间，喝了几个小时的火焰威士忌，抱怨愚蠢的遗传性太强了。</p>
<p>但是接下来几周西弗勒斯注意到，哈利总是在人群中行色匆匆，要么拉着赫敏，要么拉着罗恩，几个人凑在一起，站在一起，互相翻白眼。就算是面对三四米高的山地巨怪，也总有些回报物有所值，比如友谊。</p>
<p>“隆巴顿家的孩子，”在教师休息室趁着四下无人，西弗勒斯问斯普劳特教授，“在你的课上怎么样？”</p>
<p>“天赋异禀。”</p>
<p>“我猜也是，”西弗勒斯说，“他在我课上不行，不过我觉得可能是方法问题，不是能力问题。该给他补补。”</p>
<p>斯普劳特往吐司片上抹着黄油，算是默认了。</p>
<p>“可是，要是我叫他来课后辅导，他可能会活活吓死。”</p>
<p>“我会跟他说是我要你帮忙，”斯普劳特说，“你害怕我的怒火，所以会尽可能温和一些。”</p>
<p>“我确实害怕你。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“嗯？谢谢你，甜心。”</p>
<p>圣诞将近。他听说，哈利和同班韦斯莱家的小儿子说自己去年的圣诞礼物是一个衣架和快过期的饼干。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯给阿加莎送了他能买到的最肥硕的老鼠，给阿不思买了几双袜子，然后从衣柜深处掏出了詹姆的隐形斗篷。上次他动用这件斗篷，还是为了往一个食死徒晚上喝的茶里加些颠茄，他想，在使用隐形斗篷的种种目的中，这当是最崇高的那种了。他在书桌上叠好这件丝滑的银色斗篷，变出了一层包装纸。</p>
<p>他不知道詹姆小时候用隐身斗篷干过些什么，但是西弗勒斯还记得自己七岁时躲在被子里的情形，饥肠辘辘，却又不敢偷偷去厨房，因为他父亲正躺在沙发上鼾声雷动。</p>
<p><strong>你父亲死前，把这个留给了我，</strong>他写道，<strong>好好利用它</strong>。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>西弗勒斯觉得，假使他性格不同，或许他会在脑海里对莉莉说话。<strong>嘿莉莉，今天我吃了西柚，你说得对，味道真恶心。嘿莉莉，雨几周没停了，但是今天我看见有孩子在猫头鹰棚屋给每只猫头鹰都用了遮雨咒。嘿莉莉，我想你了。</strong></p>
<p>但他和莉莉聊天，从来都不是因为自己的倾诉欲。他对她总是报喜不报忧。那时，他跟她描述过八十六岁老人的生日聚会，是因为他不想提起其他的事情。</p>
<p>他更想听听她的生活，听听她过得如何，詹姆最近又干了什么蠢事，莱姆斯在给谁织毛衣，爱丽丝还在施咒让早餐的吐司跳舞吗。他想和莉莉聊天，是想听莉莉说话，听她分享故事，听她想说的一切。</p>
<p>所以，他没和她说，冬去春来鸢尾重开；他没和她说，他在禁林逮住了奇洛；他只是在树影憧憧中，低声威胁奇洛；哈利躲在枝桠间偷听，他没抓住。纳威终于完成了一份魔药，没有起火、没有熬过头、也没有弄出缕缕毒气。他对这个男孩说，“还可以，隆巴顿。”他什么都没和莉莉说。</p>
<p>魁地奇球场上，她的儿子飞向天空。西弗勒斯从来没见这孩子这么自然而快乐过。他才没有想，<strong>莉莉，看。</strong></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>他以为奇洛只是个小喽啰，贪图名利，或者被胁迫了才来追寻魔法石。其实，邓布利多的推测与他大致相同，但西弗勒斯发现整个学年伏地魔都搭着便车在霍格沃茨转来转去时，他还是难以压抑怒火。</p>
<p>他一整年都维持着自己的人设，俯视那个结巴，嘶嘶地威胁他。他威胁奇洛不要靠近三楼走廊，黑色的瞳仁亮得吓人，仿佛这是他的本愿，仿佛他真的希望找个主子服侍。如果他再和汤姆面对面，他可以震惊而愧疚地扑通跪下——“我以为我是在保护您的利益，主人。我不知道。如果您直接和我说——”</p>
<p>毫不意外，哈利也注意到他腿上受了伤，都是为了阻止奇洛闯过毛毛的守卫。哈利在禁林听到他嘶嘶地恶毒威胁奇洛——但本该如此，不是吗。哈利怨毒地在走廊里观察他，西弗勒斯称之为胜利，这就是胜利，必须是胜利，他没有失手。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在自己的房间里熟睡时，哈利、罗恩和赫敏石化了纳威，闯过了霍格沃茨教授设下的重重禁制，最后见到了寄居在奇洛后脑勺的伏地魔。</p>
<p>邓布利多事后才将情况告知他，西弗勒斯颓丧地低头捂住脸，双手透出疲劳。“唉，”他说，“可真是他们的亲生儿子啊，是不是？天哪，他肯定会<strong>死</strong>。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>第二年，纳西莎的儿子花钱走路子，进了魁地奇队。他一点都不像他母亲——除却发色、骨架还有目空一切的优秀特质。但是纳西莎读书时，靠着精钢般的意志挺了下来。她了解自己，知道自己渴求什么，刀山火海也一定要达成目标。</p>
<p>德拉科有野心，但他不知道自己在干什么。他鹦鹉学舌一样重复他父亲的话，却不提他母亲的话。西弗勒斯不知道什么时候这孩子才能发觉他家真正的主心骨是谁。</p>
<p>这一年，西弗勒斯在一次决斗俱乐部的场地上教会了哈利“<strong>除你武器</strong>”。他在课上提起复方汤剂，而赫敏就从他的库存里偷走了原料。学校里学生石化倒下，一排排躺进医疗室。斯普劳特一直在看顾她的曼德拉草，西弗勒斯一整年都在地窖里用曼德拉草的各种替代品试做无效的解药。</p>
<p>事后，邓布利多才告诉他又是伏地魔。他把被摧毁的日记收进桌后的保险箱，向西弗勒斯讲了汤姆•里德尔的故事：16岁的年纪，他已经杀死过许多孩子了。“还有多少个？”斯内普问道，他盯着邓布利多背后挂的画像，思索着画像背后藏着的破碎魂器。</p>
<p>“无法确定，”邓布利多说，“不过他是个——传统主义者。我觉得一共七个。”</p>
<p>“妙啊，”西弗勒斯说道，“真妙啊。”</p>
<p>邓布利多点头，坐在桌前双肩微拱，就像是他老了，就像他不是头一次碰见这种事。</p>
<p>“你要不要到温室来喝杯茶？”学生登上火车回家的那天，斯普劳特教授在教师休息室碰见西弗勒斯坐着打盹儿，于是这样问道。他乜斜着瞟了一眼自己的那杯冷茶，但她笑眯眯地耐心等着他，所以他拿上杯子，跟着她来到了大大的玻璃温室。</p>
<p>“你肯定会<strong>清水如泉</strong>，”她先沏了两杯热茶，让它们飘在二人身边，之后说道，“那边的灌木丛要浇大约十一升水，这边的四升左右……”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯乖乖地举起魔杖。以前在伊万斯家，他有几次给屋后的树篱浇过水，不过那时用的是花园水管。斯普劳特哼着小调，查看着面前的叶片，摘去枯叶。</p>
<p>“韦斯莱家最小的孩子。”他说。</p>
<p>“嗯？”斯普劳特说，“哦，宝贝，别，不能往那边长。尊重下你的邻居。”</p>
<p>“新学年能不能多留意她。她有需要的话帮她一把。”</p>
<p>“你为什么不自己来呢？”斯普劳特说。</p>
<p>“你知道她遇上了什么吗？”他没回答，反问道。</p>
<p>斯普劳特的身形在灌木丛中若隐若现。“我看到墙上的血字了。也知道她哥哥和波特救下了她。还有吉德罗，可能，不过我怀疑他没怎么帮上忙，可怜的小伙子。她肯定吓坏了。”</p>
<p>十一岁，斯内普想。<strong>天，他们每年越变越小。</strong></p>
<p>“打开密室的，”西弗勒斯说，“斯莱特林的继承人……一整年都在折腾她，”他说，“在她脑海里。像鬼魂一样，有点。”温室弧形的玻璃外，天空蓝得猛烈，蓝得可怕。汤姆•里德尔一整年都在西弗勒斯的学校里，第二次了，他全不知情。</p>
<p>“那种感觉，我体会过一些。”他说，“那个人在你的脑海中穿行。触碰你的宝物。耳语着。等到开学回来，她可能需要陪伴和帮助。”</p>
<p>“嗯，我随时都可以帮忙，”斯普劳特说，“温室很适合小声聊天解压。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯不知道该怎么道谢，所以他在这静谧的温暖中多逗留了一阵，帮她给花圃浇水。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>即使是教授，也不能幻影移形进入校园。又是新学年伊始，西弗勒斯缩起肩膀，长途跋涉般经过大门前飘荡的一群摄魂怪。感觉就像是十月最潮湿的雨天，或者一月最恶劣的霜日——冷气侵入骨髓，将他拉向深渊，他稳住心神，沿着碎石小径一路向前。</p>
<p>反正，这也算不上严重。人们说如果离摄魂怪太近，会产生幻听——会栽进人生中最糟的时刻，溺毙其中。西弗勒斯拉紧肩上的斗篷。他只能听到无线电，空荡荡的电波声。他只能听到风声。</p>
<p>他穿过学校最外围的藩篱，身后摄魂怪纷纷退却。寒气未散。</p>
<p>三年级，格兰杰带来了一只可怕的宠物猫，和阿加莎在大礼堂玩起追逐游戏，在过道间豕突狼奔，把新生吓个半死。不过，阿加莎似乎很享受这样的活动，所以他也就听之任之了。</p>
<p>诡异的是，莱姆斯•卢平拿到了霍格沃茨的教职。有时，西弗勒斯觉得自己最多只有16岁，迷茫无知，涉世未深（有时他又觉得自己比邓布利多还老，无比熟悉年岁渐长后缩肩弓背的体态）——但是，如今卢平回到了熟悉不变的神圣礼堂，往昔回忆一下子被唤醒。卢平的面孔和他的衣着一样残破老旧。你总能一眼看到他手肘突出的骨节——即使他只是波特和布莱克身后的一道影子，定海神针一样拦住他们过分的恶作剧（只除了尖叫棚屋那一次）。</p>
<p>邓布利多的办公室里，西弗勒斯听到这个任命就生起了闷气。“满月时怎么办？”</p>
<p>“你给他做狼毒药剂。”邓布利多轻松地说道，西弗勒斯回到座位，愈发不快。</p>
<p>“给我加薪。”</p>
<p>（“冷了更难喝。”第一次满月，西弗勒斯说着把冒热气的杯子放在书桌上，“最好别拖。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你。”卢平说。西弗勒斯大步离开房间。）</p>
<p>学生的新学期第一餐，德拉科到处嚷嚷着哈利在火车上晕倒了。之后西弗勒斯悄悄来到庞弗雷夫人的办公室。“有学生受到摄魂怪刺激的话，你会怎么开处方？”他问道，“是什么魔药吗？我从来不知道还有这种药剂。”</p>
<p>“哦不是像魔药那么高端的东西啦，”她说，“一块巧克力，再让他们在暖烘烘的地方坐会儿，就足够了。”她抚平床单，跟他说新来的老师人很好，给同一个车厢的三年级学生分了巧克力。“波特是受了很大刺激，但是看起来问题不大，”她说，“话说回来，也可能是我见多了更糟糕的情况——骨头再生，之类的。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”西弗勒斯说，走前从她案头的罐子里偷走了一根棒棒糖。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>万圣节，孩子们尽情狂欢，享用着晚餐额外的甜点。卢平缓慢地拨动着叉子，用汤汁画出一些毫无意义的图案。</p>
<p>“她不是曾经是你的朋友吗？”卢平问道。那腔调就好像他只是好奇地一问，就好像他是出自好心。</p>
<p>“布莱克不也是你的朋友吗？”西弗勒斯说，“我们都做过错误的决定。麻烦递我下土豆。”他接着啜饮自己的南瓜汁，卢平没有再问他那些答不上来的问题。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p><a id="return4" name="return4"></a>韦斯莱双胞胎仍然让西弗勒斯回想起波特和布莱克，一样全无预兆地消失又出现，但你永远甩不掉他们，如同洗不下去的亮片，或《帽子里的猫回来啦》里那个无法摆脱的污渍<sup>[<a href="#note4">4</a>]</sup>。但西弗勒斯确信，哈利没把詹姆的隐形斗篷借给他们，毕竟在他把斗篷给哈利<strong>之前</strong>这对兄弟就一直这么烦人。</p>
<p>他们似乎又有了什么新把戏，而且教给了哈利——因为这孩子开始在不该去的地方乱窜。 </p>
<p>布莱克还在流窜，所以哈利不许去霍格莫德，但斯内普知道这孩子肯定偷着去了。他在城堡里发现哈利口袋里满是佐科笑话店的玩具和道具。哈利执拗地站在他面前。西弗勒斯记得詹姆在学校时大胆又傲慢，记得哈利软乎乎、小小地一团地靠在他胸口，任他带出那间房子，小天狼星•布莱克泄露的那间房。一堆杂物中，哈利还拿着一张发旧的羊皮纸，纸张还很小心地叠了起来。一开始西弗勒斯以为这只是佐科店里的又一个玩具，直到他用魔杖戳了纸面，看到墨迹扩散，才发现不是如此。</p>
<p>他认不出这些昵称，因为这是他们小圈子里的称呼，但他认出了那手大字。尖头叉子先生同意月亮脸的观点，并要补充一句：斯内普教授是个丑八怪饭桶。</p>
<p>“这明显是佐科店里的。”卢平说。他现身挡在哈利和肩膀紧绷的西弗勒斯之间。他带着伤疤的脸微笑着，抽走了那张羊皮纸，西弗勒斯没有抗议。不管这是什么，既然残留着詹姆的手笔，那大概率属于莱姆斯。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>年岁碾过。二月寒冷的某天早上，因为克拉布领结系正了，西弗勒斯给斯莱特林加了五十分，接着听到身后传来一个熟悉的声音。</p>
<p>“还是偏心斯莱特林啊，看来。”卢平说。</p>
<p>“我看你想说的词不是斯莱特林吧。”西弗勒斯说，“旧习难改，旧忠难移，我想你也明白。”后半程去教室的路上，他扣了格兰芬多五十五分，因为一个格兰芬多学生吹口哨跑调。</p>
<p>满月之时，阿不思拜托西弗勒斯给卢平代课。西弗勒斯阔步走入教室，把课本页码甩到黑板上，坐下后穿着靴子的脚翘在卢平的书桌上。</p>
<p>“呃，”格兰杰说，“我们还没学到那儿。”</p>
<p>“你觉得我在乎吗？”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“这是——”她翻过书页，“呃，从血液毒药开始，直到幻觉魔法一章？您是……故意选的这一节吗？”</p>
<p>“显而易见。”西弗勒斯说，“就这二者如何相互影响，写一篇25公分的论文。”</p>
<p>“它们互<strong>不</strong>影响。”格兰杰说。</p>
<p>“格兰芬多扣十分，格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯说，脑袋往后一仰，整节课剩下的时间都在思考怎么才能更好地熬制龙骨精华。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>学年最后一次满月，但西弗勒斯拿着药剂去找卢平时，却找不见人。他桌上放着的羊皮纸已经不是一片空白，而是挤满了移动的墨点。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯把卢平的药剂放在堆满东西的桌上。如果是其他任何情况下，他肯定不会忘记这杯药——但他在地图上看到了布莱克的名字，脑海里只能想到<strong>莉莉</strong>。只能想到：<strong>你发过誓护她周全。</strong></p>
<p>他知道从那个方向穿过校园，按下打人柳的树干上的节疤，它就会静止不动。他全身冷硬，身前身后只有暴虐。他曾走过同一条阴暗狭小的通道。他还记得那时他只有十六岁，妒火中烧，睚眦必报，想在通道尽头发现仇敌的秘密，却见到了一只痛苦中怒吼的怪物。</p>
<p>詹姆救了他，那时西弗勒斯茫然无措，只能赌一把，抓住来人的手撒腿就跑。他们成功脱身，之后卢平来道歉，整个人紧绷着，满怀怒火。西弗勒斯后悔没接受莉莉的提议，让她揍歪小天狼星帅气的鼻子。他们当时转身就跑了，而现在，西弗勒斯沿着同一条散发着霉味的通道，向反方向移动。</p>
<p>当时詹姆的头发乱糟糟的，双唇紧闭，没有一点笑模样，手伸得那么长——莉莉和詹姆很少不笑，他们总是大笑，或者那么明亮，生气，耀眼——或许在漫长阴冷的战争里，连这点也改变了，但他的战壕离他们的温暖小屋太远了，无从得知。莉莉是否变得忧郁？詹姆是否变得寡言，变成岩石风霜般的男人？</p>
<p>西弗勒斯与他们之间，相隔已有几度轮回，假装自己变成了他憎恶的模样。他缺席了他们最后的时日，那些看不到尽头的时日，也没有看到他们倒下。深夜倾听噼啪声，已经是数度轮回之前——莉莉的离世好像已是几世轮回之前的事。</p>
<p>那一次，詹姆为了救西弗勒斯赌上了自己的性命，起因只是走道尽头这个男人觉得有趣。詹姆死了，因为这个男人背叛了他。莉莉死了。这算什么调皮捣蛋？什么宿怨？什么懦弱？</p>
<p>西弗勒斯冲进尖叫棚屋时，那句阿瓦达索命就在嘴边。恨意如此强烈，他确信这个咒语一定会生效，这甚至可以算作他生命中最为确定的几件事之一了。</p>
<p>但显然，三道同时袭来的除你武器足以把人敲晕，哪怕施咒人只是几个三年级学生。</p>
<p>后面的事情西弗勒斯没有听到，但如果听到他一定能理解。“我宁死都不会背叛莉莉和詹姆。”棚屋里，布莱克对小矮星咆哮道，“我宁死都不会背叛朋友。”</p>
<p>但西弗勒斯没听到。他昏了过去，错过了布莱克的叙述，小矮星的哀嚎，哈利恐惧中坚定攥起拳头说，“我爸爸不会希望你动手。”就好像他真的知道詹姆会怎么想一样。</p>
<p>这些西弗勒斯一点都没听到，但如果听到了他一定会理解。他会理解布莱克身陷囹圄十三年后形销骨立，对小矮星大喊大叫。他会理解为何哈利坚毅的面庞让所有人都不敢轻举妄动。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯穿过又暗又长的走廊，舌尖翻滚着死咒，对真相一无所知，但布莱克也一定能理解他。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯醒来的时候身上冰冷而潮湿，鼻子硌在长了苔藓的鹅卵石上。卢平消失了。格兰杰、韦斯莱、布莱克和哈利倒在他身边，水面的雾气四散漫溢在空中。“什么鬼。”西弗勒斯嘟囔道，而后为几个孩子变出了担架，为布莱克联系了魔法部。他身上冷透了，到处都痛，胸中怒火也烧不起来，而且他觉得比起死亡的短痛，阿兹卡班的慢性折磨才更能配得上布莱克的罪行。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯不知道三个小孩怎么想的——也想象不出布莱克都对他们说了什么。卢平说了什么？他在想些什么？他跑哪儿去了？——老天，那杯药。</p>
<p>他把几个人悬浮起来放到担架上——他们晃荡着的四肢，罗恩的身形，格兰杰乱蓬蓬的头发，哈利一只手划过额头的伤疤。西弗勒斯只见过长着伤疤的哈利。从第一面开始，他在婴儿房里哭叫，沉甸甸地靠在自己的胸口，瘦削而疲惫的阿不思站在自己房门前——哈利始终带着这个雷暴般的图案，已经愈合结痂的图案。它没有一刻以伤口的形态存在过。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯把他们送到了医疗室，然后跟着闻讯前来的傲罗和魔法部官员边上跑前跑后，因此也见证了骚乱——布莱克逃走了。</p>
<p>布莱克逃走了——此外消失的还有海格的鹰头马身有翼兽。但西弗勒斯没有提醒傲罗这件事。哈利看起来颇为自得，和詹姆最恶劣的时候一模一样。学生登车回家，而西弗勒斯冲进邓布利多的办公室。</p>
<p>“你不能让他们这样。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“嗯？”邓布利多说，“来块柠檬糖？”</p>
<p>“不能让他们相信布莱克。”西弗勒斯说，“阿不思，他害死了詹姆和莉莉。”</p>
<p>“还有小矮星和十几个麻瓜，我知道。”邓布利多说。</p>
<p>“用不着你说教。”西弗勒斯呛声道，“我在乎的是哈利，而且我<strong>了解你</strong>。你为什么没插手阻拦？我知道帮他逃跑的是他们，让他骑着海格愤怒的巨鸟跑了。”</p>
<p>“你自己也有一只愤怒的鸟啊。”</p>
<p>“<strong>阿不思。</strong>”</p>
<p>邓布利多叹息一声，“当年不是小天狼星。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯的耳内一阵血流涌动，他努力平复自己。“就是他。”他说，“他是他们的保密人，因为你不让他们选我。”</p>
<p>“最后他们换人了，谁也没告诉。他们觉得小天狼星太明显了，所以找的彼得。”</p>
<p>“小矮星，”西弗勒斯说，“那个软蛋，他们——”</p>
<p>“他们觉得这样更安全。当然，小天狼星知道，所以他们死后他一直在追杀小矮星。彼得才是命案元凶，还弄断了自己一根手指——”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯抬起一只手，摇摇头。“小矮星，”他说，“你确定？”</p>
<p>“对。”</p>
<p>“他是死是活，你知道吗？”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“活着，恐怕我们说话这会儿已经回到伏地魔身边了。”</p>
<p>“那，就是很好找到的意思。”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多严厉地说，“别冲动。我们需要你。”</p>
<p>“我什么时候冲动过？”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>那年夏天，他没有追杀彼得，也没有把他架到炭上活烤了。他考虑过这个选择，详细考虑过，还想象了很多细节，但他没有付诸行动，而是去阿尔卑斯山来了一场背包旅行，寻觅只在特定月光下开花的魔药原料。</p>
<p>阿不思没错——保护哈利才是当务之急，也就是说西弗勒斯要继续潜伏。但西弗勒斯有个清单，上面列上了彼得的名字。这个清单被他藏在心里——与当年相比，他的生活变化微乎其微，他依然无法把这些事写在纸上，那对他来说太奢侈了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利四年级时，火焰杯违规将他选为霍格沃茨的第二位参赛勇士。“说好的体育精神呢？”西弗勒斯干巴巴地问邓布利多，“说好的在他学会理顺头发之前保他<strong>不</strong>死呢？”</p>
<p>“我要弄清到底谁把他的名字放进了火焰杯。”阿不思一边说，一边撕开柠檬糖的包装纸。透过窗子，阳光倾泻而入，西弗勒斯的脚翘在阿不思书桌上。“唯一的解释是有人想让他置身险境。”</p>
<p>第一项任务与龙有关，所以西弗勒斯追着驯龙师，打听龙身上的各种稀少的魔药原料。实际比赛时，他僵硬地坐在看台上，努力不要想到哈利，十一岁的哈利——天，他有那么小过吗？——吊在飞天扫帚上，西弗勒斯压低声音狂念解咒。</p>
<p>从纳威一年级开始，每周都来接受一次魔药辅导。通常西弗勒斯都是一脸阴沉。熬制阶段没什么危险时，他偶尔也会在桌前打盹儿，因为他知道有的东西纳威已经<strong>学会了</strong>。不过，这孩子快到年级基准线了，甚至有一两次纠正了格兰杰的实操。</p>
<p>“那是什么？”纳威问道，因为西弗勒斯在一堆原料里翻找着火焰花精华时，把一盒腮囊草放在了桌上。他不耐烦地冷哼一声，但西弗勒斯尽可能鼓励学生提问，就是回答的方式不怎么亲切。</p>
<p>“腮囊草。”西弗勒斯说，“服用后，巫师可以在水下呼吸。但是你的功课是熬照明剂，动起来，隆巴顿。”说完，他把脚搭在桌上，假装打起呼噜，没有看到纳威悄悄偷走没锁起来的腮囊草。</p>
<p>阿拉斯托•穆迪在校园里堵住他——现在<strong>他</strong>身上也是一股黑魔法气息，但西弗勒斯以为，当了那么多年傲罗，染上这玩意儿也正常。就像亮片一样，永远都搓不掉。不过，西弗勒斯还是很高兴和他共事，因为一旦伏地魔的小弟冒头，至少老魔眼灭口时不会手软。少有的慰藉。</p>
<p>“邓布利多当然相信你。”穆迪说，“他谁都信，不是吗？相信改过自新那一套。”他说。西弗勒斯差点被逗笑，因为总有人跟他讲邓布利多怎么怎么样，而且完全偏离事实。不过他只是挑了挑双眉，勾起一边嘴角，等着下文。</p>
<p>“但我，”穆迪说，“我觉得有些污点永远洗不清，斯内普，洗不清的。懂我意思吗？”</p>
<p>“我也总是很开心碰见你，阿拉斯托。”西弗勒斯说，“不过可否让我接着散步？”</p>
<p>卡卡洛夫也来堵他，在地窖找到了他，右手紧攥着左手前臂。</p>
<p>“卡卡洛夫，好久不见。”西弗勒斯说，“看得出来他们让你管孩子？挺奇特。”</p>
<p>“你也好不到哪儿去，斯内普。”卡卡洛夫右手指节泛白，手指陷进标记所在的区域。西弗勒斯知道那是什么感觉。过去一整年，他的黑魔标记都在刺痛，颜色越发清晰，但他已经在校舍里应付过奇洛，还眼见着邓布利多收起毁坏的日记本，对这点早有准备。</p>
<p>“冷静点，卡卡洛夫。”他说，回办公室继续批改论文。</p>
<p>冠军捧杯时，奖杯本应发出信号，但什么信号都没有。第三项任务，观众的视野相当受限，但正当看台上众人被挑起了好奇心，透过迷宫的高墙一窥究竟时，西弗勒斯感到小臂上的标记迸发出惊人的生命力，像他初次受标一样——伸出手臂，伏地魔冰冷的手指握住他的手腕，杖尖顺皮肤蜿蜒而下。</p>
<p>等到西弗勒斯在观众之中找到阿不思时，哈利已经回到了校园，跪在草地上，双手紧抓着那个死去男孩的长袍。在西弗勒斯的课上，塞德里克的刀功极其差劲，但总是乐意把他的材料借给身边没带的同学。</p>
<p>一切都成了噪音。小臂的疼痛牵扯着他的注意力。阿莫斯•迪戈里跪在草地上。</p>
<p>穆迪——不，嫩点的克劳奇（贝拉这么叫他），小巴蒂，可容易生气的克劳奇——带走了哈利，被阿不思及时发现。西弗勒斯和米勒娃跟在他左右，他提出来要用吐真剂，西弗勒斯从自己的库存里给他找了一瓶。他的小臂还在痛——没错，皮肤痛，但感觉更像割开组织、肌腱，直抵骨骼。</p>
<p>“他回来了。”哈利说着，“他回来了。”他的头发挡住了眼睛，双手震颤，这一刻他看起来不像任何人，只是一个膝盖上粘着草叶、惊恐之中的十五岁男孩。西弗勒斯和莉莉还是小孩时，一个夏日午后，他们全身粘着草叶回到莉莉家。他回家之前，伊万斯夫人把他的衣服洗了一遍。“不想让你妈妈抓狂。”她当时说，双手在西弗勒斯干瘦的肩膀上犹豫了一下，没有真的触碰他。</p>
<p>阿不思把西弗勒斯悄悄拉到一边，动作和缓。“去吧，”他说，“你知道要做什么。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯握住另一只手的小臂，用力到指节泛白。他知道他该去哪儿，也能感受到伏地魔的不耐攀上他的脊背。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯什么都没拿，径直离开了房间，离开了城堡，离开了校园，穿过大门和反显形屏障。空气一声剧烈的响声，他就消失了，来到了伦敦地下一个昏暗的屋子。</p>
<p>他们离开了墓园，但是房间里有着一个愤怒的年轻人高挑、苍白的鬼魂。西弗勒斯又一次感受到了轻柔的手指低语着掠过他的脑海。伏地魔面前，人们列好位置，戴着面具和兜帽，只有小矮星畏缩在角落，但是西弗勒斯没有戴面具和兜帽，而是穿着教师制袍。他吸进一口房间里霉腐的空气。</p>
<p>“主人。”西弗勒斯说，跪了下去。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>翌日，西弗勒斯溜回了学校。他对伏地魔说，他不能暴露身份。对，他说这就是邓布利多十五年来殚精竭虑的一切，这些全是您的情报，是给您的，全部都是，主人。杖尖有如冰冷手指，硬扯着他的太阳穴，留下一阵头痛。</p>
<p>霍格沃茨感觉空荡荡的，走廊里传开回声，教室全都落锁。西弗勒斯路过石砖，路过盔甲，路过画像，最终找到了他们——所有的学生、教员、职工——都在大礼堂。阿不思站在演讲台前，肩上重担在西弗勒斯眼里犹如实质。”总有一天，”阿不思说，“你们要在<strong>正确</strong>和<strong>轻松</strong>中做出选择。”他说着，西弗勒斯沿着来时空旷的走廊，转身离去。</p>
<p>他身后萦绕着邓布利多的声音。“铭记塞德里克•迪戈里。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯回到自己的房间，关上门坐在床上。他的杖尖对准太阳穴，勾出一缕缕白色的记忆，里面满是霉腐的空气和低声细语，把这些记忆抽离他的身体，放进瓶中，准备交给阿不思年老而疲惫的手中。</p>
<p>黑魔标记迸发出活力时，西弗勒斯本可以奔向校舍边缘，本可以跑到屏障之外幻影移形到墓地，也许当时塞德里克还没死。也许他本可以做点什么，不惜暴露身份也可以救下那个孩子。</p>
<p>他回想起一间起火的房子，着了火的墙纸，黄白相间的蕾丝窗帘。哈利没有详说过墓地里发生的事，西弗勒斯也一直不知道塞德里克死后很久黑魔标记才被激活。他躺在床上，落在天花板上的目光搜寻着霉菌，忖度着到底什么代价才算高昂，还有什么代价他不能付出。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“你检查过了，是吗，阿不思？”西弗勒斯说。疯眼穆迪站在格里莫广场门内，对他怒目而视。“嘿，小巴蒂把你这个眼神学得可到位了，你瞪我也证明不了什么。”</p>
<p>邓布利多叹息一声。“我确认过了，西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p>“哼。”西弗勒斯说着，从穆迪身侧溜了进去。他紧跟在邓布利多身后，让老头若有所得的笑容为他挡去担忧、质疑、控诉的眼神，把所有的反对声都掐死在摇篮里。</p>
<p>前厅不甚明亮，莫莉•韦斯莱想尽办法照明，但厨房外的大桌子依然半陷在黑暗中。桌边的说话声含混不清。面包、灯光、擦得锃亮的地板已经为这里增色不少，但房间里仍然有些不对劲。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯扫视一眼莫莉准备的所有食物，坐在了桌子远端的角落，无视布莱克的怒视和卢平的审视。这俩人他都不想理会。楼下传来一个刺耳的女声，尖声叫骂着污秽不堪的词句。</p>
<p>沙克尔博特听到声音脸色一变。布莱克呻吟一声，“我妈的画像加了超强固定咒。不把房子烧没就取不下来。”</p>
<p>尖叫声渐强。“也许就该把房子烧了。”西弗勒斯说到。布莱克转过身来盯着他。</p>
<p>“这是<strong>鼻涕精</strong>该来的地儿吗？”布莱克说。</p>
<p>“我信任他。”邓布利多说。西弗勒斯双眉一挑，勾起一侧嘴角，布莱克见状脸都皱了起来，移开了视线。</p>
<p>唐克斯进屋时，放倒了一个大衣架和一把椅子，而后第二代凤凰社的第一次会议正式开始。西弗勒斯没有问唐克斯有没有继续熬制魔药，她也一个眼神都没有给他。</p>
<p>当下的计划和措施，他们都没有让哈利知道。哈利也不会给他最讨厌的魔药课教授写信，但是西弗勒斯从邓布利多那里听说，这孩子焦躁而愤怒，到处打听。他出生在曾经的战火之中。人们自欺欺人，假装战争早已平息。但西弗勒斯清楚战争从未停止，阿不思也清楚，如今，连哈利都清楚了。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在格里莫广场参加凤凰社会议，这地点很安全，因为邓布利多是保密人（<strong>安全</strong>）。他回到卢修斯的三号会客厅（地毯换了新的，沙发还是旧的），回到艾弗里逼仄的厨房，再次周旋于不同的地下室和隐秘房间之中。他装起一瓶瓶白雾般的记忆，交给邓布利多；他让伏地魔在他的脑海里闲庭信步。夏日流逝。西弗勒斯只在格里莫广场瞥见过一次哈利，不安而阴沉，不过他挺喜欢格兰杰和韦斯莱面对他的反应：紧张得心都提到嗓子眼了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>麦格对乌姆里奇的愤怒超出了西弗勒斯对她的一切印象——过去三十年，他可是多次承受过她的怒火。他读不懂，为什么这个这个瘌蛤蟆似的女人能让麦格这么生气，她对同僚疑似食死徒的怒气也不过如此——不过他猜想是因为，面对伏地魔她能重拳出击，面对乌姆里奇她却束手无策。在教师休息室，麦格摔碎了一个杯子，等她走了——走了很久之后，没别人在场——西弗勒斯才清理掉残片。</p>
<p>乌姆里奇踏足魔药课的那天，哈利和他的小伙伴露出了西弗勒斯见过最得意的表情。西弗勒斯僵硬地站在教室前端，努力让思绪集中在蝾螈眼和锡镴质坩埚上——不要去想坏笑念咒的詹姆，戴绿色针织帽的詹姆，在阿兹卡班蹲了十三年的布莱克，食死徒集会角落里佝偻着、还能喘气的小矮星。</p>
<p>他没让乌姆里奇旁听纳威或高尔的课后辅导。高尔其实很努力，只要你坐下来耐心解释，让他自己动刀的话，他能完成所有的步骤。</p>
<p><a id="return5" name="return5"></a>拉文克劳的学生苏•李，十二点追着他要求加课。他准许乌姆里奇来旁听李的辅导课，课上他考校了毒蝇鹅膏菌的阈值趋势<sup>[<a href="#note5">5</a>]</sup>。<a id="return6" name="return6"></a>李连珠炮一样追问、提出假设，俩人的讨论一路向魔药制作中内在的格式塔派哲学思想<sup>[<a href="#note6">6</a>]</sup>狂奔而去。乌姆里奇离开地窖的时候，满脸的晕头转向。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>阿不思说，汤姆•里德尔侵入了哈利的大脑。他们之间有某种联系，阿不思说着，西弗勒斯越过老校长的肩膀向窗外眺望。阿不思说，要找人给哈利培训大脑封闭术，于是西弗勒斯照办了。</p>
<p>授课时，他全程横眉冷对，哈利对他也没有好脸色。这孩子的大脑不堪一击，大敞四开，急切地询问着没人肯答的问题。西弗勒斯假装自己藏着无数伤人的答案，因而对哈利毫无同情。</p>
<p>“我干不了。”培训几周之后，西弗勒斯说，“这个小屁孩问题太多，一点责任心都没有，我干不了。我没法给他上课。我应付不了他那些问题。你是觉得我撒的谎还不够多吗，阿不思？”</p>
<p>邓布利多十指指尖相对，皱眉看着他，若有所思，神态里全是温暖的关切，西弗勒斯面上毫不领情。阿不思说：“我以为多和他接触你会开心。”</p>
<p>“他不应该接触该死的食死徒，而<strong>我正是食死徒</strong>。”</p>
<p>“你是我认识的人里大脑封闭术最厉害的，比我都更强大。”阿不思说。</p>
<p>“真可惜。另请高明吧。”</p>
<p>哈利一头钻进了西弗勒斯的冥想盆，看到了那个阳光明媚的午后，这段记忆让见鬼的哈利•波特都心生同情——西弗勒斯跪在草地上，喉间泛上胆汁，詹姆大笑着，莉莉没有笑。西弗勒斯那时觉得自己像渺小的虫豸，长出甲壳覆盖软肋。近来，他已经不记得脱去外骨骼生活的感觉了，而且他也不太在乎了。</p>
<p>他下楼回到办公室，理了理冥想盆，极尽轻柔地捋顺一丝丝的记忆。</p>
<p>哈利看到的那一幕——并非西弗勒斯最糟糕的回忆。并非他失去她的那段回忆。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>乌姆里奇把一切她能插手的事务都打成了违规，西弗勒斯只是旁观。格兰杰在学院的隐秘房间里创建了反抗团体，西弗勒斯只是旁观。阿不思被逐出了自己的办公室，西弗勒斯只是旁观。乌姆里奇找他要吐真剂，他供给她假药，夜夜依旧安眠。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯看到他们在大礼堂围着低年级的学生三五成群；关禁闭时羽毛笔下坚定地写出谎言。弗雷德•韦斯莱让他想起詹姆——坐在一个吓坏了的一年级旁边，等他缓过劲来开口。</p>
<p>哈利的肩膀愈发硬挺，好似长出了背甲，覆盖住所有软肋——那层甲壳坚硬而闪亮，如同走廊里一排排的整套盔甲。在课堂上、走廊上、公共休息室里，他一次又一次起身，讲述他心中的真相。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯内心近乎于嫉妒。近乎于骄傲。他没有在心里和莉莉对话，即使深夜独自在卧室也没有，即使哈利遭受乌姆里奇攻讦也不肯低头时也没有。他才没有想，<strong>莉莉，看。</strong></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>晚春时节，哈利做了一个噩梦。他的头脑不堪一击，急迫地探寻着一切，却收不到任何回应——于是老汤姆为他的梦境洒上恐惧和信息。这些事，西弗勒斯后来才知情，等到他在一地破碎的校长办公室见到阿不思才知情。</p>
<p>在乌姆里奇的办公室，哈利被魔杖直指着。即使在第一次巫师战争最灰暗的时刻，霍格沃茨至少免于成为战场。西弗勒斯确实差一点死在那棵柳树下的通道中，但算不得大事，只是小孩子想不到事情的后果——可现在这个女人颤抖着举着魔杖，德拉科•马尔福胸前带着徽章，脸上洋溢着自以为是的笑容。</p>
<p>“伤风，”哈利说，“他把伤风抓到了藏那个东西的地方。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯看得出格兰杰像敌后女特工一样执行预案。他看得出哈利蛇瞳深处的疯狂。韦斯莱家最小的孩子脸颊有片青紫，面容固执。西弗勒斯不知道斯普劳特到底有没有带她去温室散心。他告诉乌姆里奇吐真剂用完了，波特在说胡话，而后召集凤凰社剩余人士准备战斗。</p>
<p>他们在格里莫广场碰头，他能找到的所有人——金斯利，穆迪，唐克斯，卢平。他们都来了，他掩饰起讶异。莫莉急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，亚瑟脸色过于惨白，但他们也来了，听完事情经过之后也出发了。</p>
<p>这几乎勾起了一阵乡愁——听到他们留下他，前去战斗时幻影移形的声音。他手臂上的标记刺痛着复苏，但他知道双方都不希望他出现。</p>
<p>在神秘事务司，六个霍格沃茨在读生对上了成年食死徒。在帷幕拱门矗立的那个房间，增援终于到了。小天狼星•布莱克死在贝拉急切的手上。伏地魔如洪水般淹没哈利的每一寸意识，让他在魔法部大厅地上痛苦挣扎，而西弗勒斯坐在格里莫广场，一片黑暗中耳边只有布莱克母亲的尖叫。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>他们说战斗结束了。西弗勒斯幻影显形，回到霍格沃茨大门外，大步走回城堡，身后斗篷翻飞。在霍格沃茨，总是差那么一步。在霍格沃茨，总是要跑出禁制才能去到任何有意义的地方。</p>
<p>他上楼来到阿不思的办公室，里面的摆件、玩具、珍宝碎了一地，都是十五岁的哈利在悲痛之下摔的。十五岁——西弗勒斯有这么小过吗？十五岁，他牵着莉莉的手，在酷热的天气里陪她参加她父亲的葬礼，之后给她买了一块糖。</p>
<p>阿不思恢复了校长职位，乌姆里奇人间蒸发了。西弗勒斯上课讲到粪石，看到哈利坐在后排满面怒容，双拳紧握。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯搞不清哈利是否知道凤凰社的消息来源；除了他还能是谁通风报信呢。他没有堵住这个男孩，没有反驳称自己不是把他丢在乌姆里奇手里不管——他传递了信息，遵循了哈利的意思，还<strong>想要</strong>什么？有时只能说一套做一套。</p>
<p>但也许哈利确实知道——如果西弗勒斯没有向凤凰社示警，布莱克就不会去魔法部，也不会死。那样的话，哈利可能会死，但布莱克肯定不会。西弗勒斯旁观着，看那男孩在学校里游荡，只有十五岁，圆肩含胸。他能理解。他也曾如此渺小无力过。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>那年夏天，邓布利多找到了冈特戒指，杀死了寄居其中的那片灵魂。暑假期间，霍格沃茨空荡荡的，只有海格留在这儿除草。西弗勒斯来到阿不思位于高塔上的书房，蜡黄的手指捧着老人发黑的那只手，翻来覆去地检查。</p>
<p>“这个诅咒很恶毒。”他说道，语气就好像他在说炙烤着外面草地的炎热天气一样。</p>
<p>“难道你觉得汤姆会手软吗？”阿不思说。</p>
<p>“<strong>你</strong>显然这么觉得。”西弗勒斯回嘴，轻柔地把阿不思的手放回桌上。</p>
<p>“有些东西无法抵御。”阿不思说，“我做了个决定。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯起身在屋子里来回踱步，不满的挖苦就挂在嘴边。</p>
<p>“黑暗的时刻即将到来。”阿不思说。</p>
<p>“显而易见。”西弗勒斯斥道，“你听没听我带来的信息？他在招揽巨人。他把芬里尔捞出来了，之前狼人——”阿不思没有看他，“阿不思，你知道了什么？你听说了什么我不知道的事？”</p>
<p>“纳西莎•马尔福可能很快要求你帮忙。”阿不思盯着自己的手说。</p>
<p>“阿不思，告诉我。”</p>
<p>“我的消息来源不止你一个，西弗勒斯。只是——她可能求你帮忙。请答应她。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>西弗勒斯的父母都已过世，他草草掩埋了两具尸体。所以蜘蛛尾巷的房子现在属于他了。纳西莎以前从没来过，她只注意着他，没有多看屋里的水渍、破锅和烂地毯，他心里不知是否该感激她不曾分散的注意力。贝拉特里克斯跟在她身后，进门就倒进布艺沙发里，臀部深陷于软垫之中。</p>
<p>“他要德拉科去——”纳西莎说道，声音恳切动人。贝拉补充道：“对，这是给他的荣誉。”西弗勒斯去给自己倒了杯水，没有招待她们两个。</p>
<p>纳西莎不是为了黑魔王来求他——她是为了自己来求他。西弗勒斯不知她是否已经掌握了什么信息。她紧拉着他的手，好似他们还是十几岁的少年，好似他还爱着莉莉•伊万斯，而西茜平静地观察着少年卢修斯的下颌线。“我的儿子，”纳西莎说，“不管他要做什么，你要承诺帮助他完成。”</p>
<p>贝拉要求他立下牢不可破的誓言，因为她一点都不了解他——她不知道，纳西莎干爽的手握住他的，这就已经足够让他践诺了；她不知道，若有必要，西弗勒斯可以背弃一切承诺，哪怕要承受体内鲜血因谎言而沸腾的折磨。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“今年你来顶替黑魔法防御课老师的职位，怎么样，西弗勒斯？”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯瞪着阿不思。“那么，就是今年之内了，你确定？”西弗勒斯说，“你认为今年之内这一切都会尘埃落定——既然你现在愿意把我送上这个受诅咒的位置。”邓布利多干枯焦灰的手落在他们面前的书桌上。他的手上还带着冈特家的戒指，灵魂扭曲疯狂了。</p>
<p>“我想我活不过今年，而你杀了我之后，也很难留在霍格沃茨了。”</p>
<p>“要是我不想杀了你呢，阿不思？我答应的是帮助德拉科，不是——”</p>
<p>“对你来说，这和想或者不想从来都没有关系吧？”邓布利多摇头——他一直这么苍老吗？西弗勒斯暗自疑惑。他一直都是这么渺小吗——一直这么瘦削地坐在历代校长画像之下吗？</p>
<p>阿不思说：“今年，我要把魂器的事告诉哈利。德拉科会试图杀了我，我们不能让他得手，西弗勒斯。谋杀会在灵魂上留下伤疤——他还太年轻了，不该背负这些，我们不能让他动手。”</p>
<p>还太年轻了——他们也那么年轻过吗？</p>
<p>“那我的灵魂呢？”西弗勒斯说，“还是说我不在你的筹谋之中，校长？”</p>
<p>“你动手的话，那不能算杀人。”阿不思说道，而西弗勒斯嘲弄一声，走向窗边，“你知道的比他多。你动手，那是一种解脱。”</p>
<p>“对我来说可完全不是解脱。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
<p>“对我来说是。”阿不思说，“求你，西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p>“你知不知道我都为对抗他做了些什么？”西弗勒斯曾经向阿不思这样吼道，但这次他没有说出口，“为了他们？为了<strong>你</strong>？你明不明白我内心滴了什么样的血，又<strong>割舍</strong>了些什么——”</p>
<p>“好吧。”西弗勒斯说，“到时候我会动手。该道别的，今年内赶快，阿不思。”</p>
<p>“和谁道别呢？”阿不思说，西弗勒斯低下头笑了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>那个学年，德拉科脸色苍白，睡眼惺忪，在学校各处鬼鬼祟祟地活动。他看起在比哈利还糟，要知道哈利看起来已经很糟了。哈利鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他后面，依旧急躁，依旧窥探着一切。西弗勒斯想起他十六岁时也是这样迫切地想挖出卢平的秘密。</p>
<p>他堵了几次德拉科——提出可以帮忙，假装知道一些其实没听过的秘密，也威胁过，各种各样的方法他都试了，想至少为他减轻哪怕一点点的负担。但德拉科只是站在那儿摇头拒绝。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯和莉莉曾经在她的卧室里趴着，在他的课本边缘乱写，也曾在霍格沃茨的图书馆一起看他的课本。他在魔药课本边缘写满了字，烦躁地纠正有问题的配方，而她画同学的漫画小像——詹姆把乱糟糟的头发玩坏了，满头掉了个精光；卢修斯所过之处留下一串被电晕的迷弟迷妹；爱丽丝在大礼堂赫奇帕奇长桌前起身高呼非人生物权益。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在禁林搞发明创造，从胸腔中剥离出魔法，审视自己到底又发现了什么。几乎没有什么仁慈和善良的发明。</p>
<p>发明这些咒语已是多年之前的事了，几度轮回之前的事了，而现在西弗勒斯听见盥洗室有动静，发现纳西莎的儿子躺在脏兮兮的瓷砖地面上，身中他十六岁时发明的咒语，血流不止。</p>
<p>“我没有，”哈利说，“我不是故意的——我不知道——”</p>
<p>所有人都说哈利长得像他爸爸，而西弗勒斯认识的那个詹姆小气、年轻、丑陋、伤人；他认识的那个詹姆静静坐在满是灰尘的阁楼上，等西弗勒斯组织好语言。盥洗室地上淌着德拉科的血，一会儿西弗勒斯会清理干净，在那之前，他要先治好伤口，处分哈利：直到学年末，每周六都要关禁闭。</p>
<p>所有人都说哈利长得像詹姆，但哈利站在流血的同学身边时，西弗勒斯看到的却是汤姆。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>阿不思后来告诉他，哈利当时生气又害怕，以为德拉科有所图谋，而且不知道<strong>神锋无影</strong>到底有什么功效。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯不知道这算不算多少缓和了严重性。他去到禁林，像那个心怀好奇的十六岁少年一样毁坏树干。他想到詹姆念出的<strong>倒挂金钟</strong>，想到自己从胸腔中剥离出来、落于他人之手玩弄的一切。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>那一年，食死徒进入了霍格沃茨——不是奇洛的后脑勺、里德尔的日记、格兰芬多塔楼上蜷缩的一只老鼠那么简单——也不是给儿子捎礼物的卢修斯马尔福，或者顶着别人皮囊的小巴蒂•克劳奇。德拉科开了一扇门，召来一群食死徒，三五成群，身着长袍，手持魔杖，在兜帽下微笑。</p>
<p>“求你。”阿不思说，他站在天文塔上，被敌人、德拉科和西弗勒斯围在当中——西弗勒斯怎么就到了这步田地，怎么在世的人中只有阿不思•邓布利多真正了解他？“求你了，西弗勒斯。”他说，这怎么可能是真的呢，阿不思怎么会在祈求中死去？</p>
<p>德拉科颤抖着，拿着魔杖的那只手根本没抬起来，西弗勒斯想对他大吼——告诉他纳西莎干爽的双手，还在念书时西弗勒斯那么确信自己会有所成就、征服、闪耀——告诉他十八岁那年的那幢燃烧的房子，里面没有染血，那时自己就决定了如果以后杖尖指向活人该怎么办。西弗勒斯想对他大吼：<strong>如果你坚强一点，就不需要我动手了。</strong>但德拉科是个孩子，西弗勒斯早已不是孩子。</p>
<p>德拉科下不了手——为了母亲、为了自己，他都下不了手。他甚至举不起魔杖。西弗勒斯近乎于嫉妒。近乎于骄傲。</p>
<p>“求你。”阿不思说，西弗勒斯的灵魂中积蓄了足够的恨意，杀死了他。</p>
<p>对于阿不思来说，这可能是一种解脱。对于德拉科来说，可能是一种挽救，对于纳西莎来说是一种人情，但西弗勒斯看着阿不思的眼中失去了光芒。他听到地板下传来哈利的尖叫，他听过哈利小时候的尖叫。大风灌进天文塔高耸的窗，阿不思•邓布利多摔在了塔下某处。</p>
<p>“快跑吧。”西弗勒斯对德拉科说。他的声音甚至没有颤抖，因为他不允许自己的声音颤抖。</p>
<p>霍格沃茨迎击入侵者，西弗勒斯挡下了他们的诅咒，心想<strong>很好</strong>。金妮•韦斯莱对艾弗里使出了蝙蝠精咒，苏珊•波恩斯躲开了贝拉的阿瓦达索命，纳威•隆巴顿胖胖的拳头里攥着魔杖，冲向鲁道夫斯，西弗勒斯想着，<strong>我们也曾这么年轻过吗？</strong></p>
<p>石板上，邓布利多的尸体失去了温度。西弗勒斯深深厌倦于跑向霍格沃茨边界。他深深厌倦于不能前往需要他的地方。他深深厌倦于别人对他大喊大叫。他是那么疲倦。</p>
<p>詹姆的儿子，莉莉的儿子，在草地上向他冲来。哈利在喊着什么懦弱，因为接连失去像父亲一样的长辈，他无法将这种感觉诉诸言语。他和莉莉有着一样的眼睛。他和詹姆有着一样愚蠢操蛋的头发，西弗勒斯倦了。</p>
<p>一声声脆响、闷响，他周围的食死徒接连离去。哈利身后，城堡灯火通明，他愤怒地喊出昏昏倒地。阿不思死在西弗勒斯手上。最后，为了一个受惊男孩的灵魂，他求了他，西弗勒斯无法称之为解脱。</p>
<p>“不许叫我懦夫。”西弗勒斯说。他后退一步，越过霍格沃茨的边界，消失了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>他真想有一天时间。他想拜托斯普劳特喂养阿加莎。他想找个没人来烦他的角落，坐在那儿直到入睡，但他不能。伴随着幻影移形的脆响，西弗勒斯出现在马尔福庄园的大厅。伏地魔面带笑容起身，长袍悉悉索索作响，脚踝上盘着纳吉尼。轻柔的手指按上西弗勒斯的头颅，他用恨意填满大脑。</p>
<p>夏日继续延展，闷热难耐。西弗勒斯在报纸上读到他们埋葬了邓布利多，鲁道夫斯笑着拍拍他的后背。阿加莎找到了他，他愤怒地挥手赶走了她——她在猫头鹰之中确实很大，但纳吉尼在蛇类里就是庞然巨物，西弗勒斯不能，他不能——</p>
<p>“你做霍格沃茨的校长如何？”伏地魔微笑着问他，“学校里我需要一个可信的人，西弗勒斯，而你比我们都更了解它。”</p>
<p>“但凭差遣，主人。”</p>
<p>哈利和他的几位朋友没有回到霍格沃茨。阿莱克托•卡罗接替了麻瓜研究学教授的职位，前任老师的生命凋零于伏地魔的晚餐桌上。第一场冲突爆发在霍格沃茨的走廊里——偏偏是纳威•隆巴顿，挡在了阿米库斯和一个二年级学生之间，西弗勒斯只是旁观。</p>
<p>黑魔法防御课上，阿米库斯要求学生在他监视下互相施放恶咒，长袍遮掩下，帕瓦蒂的小拳头紧紧攥着。她和拉文德选择和克拉布和高尔搭档，这样别人就不用对上他们。安东尼•戈德斯坦躲在图书馆里，想要发明不可追踪的防护咒，好教给低年级学生，西弗勒斯只是旁观。</p>
<p>韦斯莱家的小女儿、洛夫古德家的女孩还有纳威想从校长办公室偷走格兰芬多宝剑。阿莱克托如铁塔般耸立，嘶嘶地威胁他们，此时西弗勒斯现身，罚这几个孩子去禁林找海格关禁闭，就好像这算得上是惩罚一样。哈利、格兰杰和韦斯莱偷走了挂坠盒魂器，西弗勒斯睡觉时把脚搭在阿不思的旧书桌上，椅子一失去平衡，他摔到地上就醒了。</p>
<p>大礼堂餐桌上，麦格怨毒地盯着他，弗立维不再和他说话，斯普劳特闯进他的办公室，弄得地毯上满是泥巴。“我知道你害怕他，”斯普劳特说，他看得出她努力地和他共情，“但是你怎么能让他们干这种事？”</p>
<p>“请吧，教授。”西弗勒斯说，因为他能在伏地魔眼皮下隐藏的场景并非无穷无尽，因为归根结底一个老女人的看法又有什么用呢？“请回吧。”</p>
<p>“是我高估你了。”她说。</p>
<p>“抱歉让您失望了。”西弗勒斯说道。</p>
<p>她把人藏在温室里，他知道——她认为太柔弱的一年级生，或者太容易成为攻击目标的孩子。斯普劳特带他们去温室，享受一个宁静的午后、溺亡中片刻的空气，有些她没再带回来。她熟悉霍格沃茨校园里的每一个小山包、每一棵树。有一部分还出自她手，而那些她觉得有必要保护的学生，就会被她藏在那些地方。</p>
<p>一年级消失在斯普劳特的藩篱后。苏珊•伯恩斯和汉娜•艾博像是直接穿墙失踪了，她们和早就人间蒸发的纳威、韦斯莱及洛夫古德一起躲进了温暖小屋里。纳威在离开之前，站在格兰芬多长桌前，和爱丽丝一样洪亮的声音响彻礼堂。而西弗勒斯独自坐在校长办公室，和已死女巫男巫的画像对话，就好像他们懂得他该做什么一样。</p>
<p>在女生盥洗室，苏•李熬制出了复方汤剂，材料都是从西弗勒斯的旧储藏室偷来的。阿斯托里亚•格林格拉斯被阿米库斯的笑话逗得咯咯直乐，又凄切地哭诉，终于偷来了头发和指甲，暗中塞给李。安东尼躲在森林里，在树干上留下一道又一道痕迹，想发明不可追踪的反咒还有弹回攻击的护盾，而西弗勒斯把自己以前的笔记不小心错放进了安东尼的书包。</p>
<p>李•乔丹的电台低语着，传向城堡的寝室、长廊、校园。西莫•斐尼甘再也不是酣睡整夜，而是在有求必应屋整晚查找地图。西弗勒斯派自己的守护神，指引哈利找到浸在冰封池塘中的格兰芬多宝剑。</p>
<p>他们管韦斯莱、洛夫古德还有隆巴顿叫<strong>将军</strong>，管阿米库斯和阿莱克托叫<strong>呆瓜和笨瓜</strong>。西弗勒斯没去听他们给他起的外号，都是他该得的。这就是胜利。这就是他拥有的一切。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>他们已经找到了金杯、挂坠盒，已经毁去了日记和戒指。冠冕就沉睡在霍格沃茨，大蛇在伏地魔脚边，而哈利现在还不知道自己胸腔中包含着什么。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯以为格兰杰可能已经猜出了第八个魂器是什么，但她并没有猜到。他不确定假使她知道了又会做什么——备用计划，逃离，拒绝，睡梦中男孩后背插上的利刃？</p>
<p>也可能她已经猜到了，只是决定什么都不做。又或许她打算伺机而动。</p>
<p>城堡迎击入侵者。麦格从大礼堂赶走了西弗勒斯，正如过去十六个万圣节她心心念念的那样。</p>
<p>霍格沃茨从沉睡中苏醒，西弗勒斯从礼堂宽大的窗子逃了出去，心想<strong>很好。</strong></p>
<p>人们追随着纳威，聆听他的话语，点头称是，握住他的手——这一年，西弗勒斯看着这个男孩变成了这样一块磁石。西弗勒斯走向打人柳，袍角在泥泞中拖行，他不知道弗雷德•韦斯莱已经在大笑中死去。他永远不会知道，尼法朵拉•唐克斯死在一块湿漉漉的石头上，发色褪成平淡的灰褐色。</p>
<p>米勒娃驱逐了他，伏地魔召唤了他，所以西弗勒斯去了。他是暗色草叶间移动的一抹黑影，所有人都自以为了解他。弗立维觉得终于<strong>甩脱</strong>他了，哈利想起了阿不思在塔顶的乞求，斯普劳特以为他是害怕。伏地魔认为他是老魔杖的主人，但西弗勒斯什么都没有。</p>
<p>“我很遗憾，西弗勒斯。”尖叫棚屋里，伏地魔说道。哈利躲在阴影中听着，他一路跑过来，想弄清接下来该做什么。这点伏地魔不知道，但西弗勒斯知道。“你一直非常忠诚，但我们二人之中，只有一个可以永生。”</p>
<p>西弗勒斯想告诉他——<strong>你想找击败邓布利多的人？你该去找你摇曳的影子中躲藏的那个孩子，因为我杀死他时他双手空空。我只是他的解脱。</strong></p>
<p>西弗勒斯想对着他大喊，<strong>你懂什么忠诚？你懂什么活着？他的眼睛和她一样。他要死在你的手上，因为我要告诉他这是他的任务，因为这会拯救他爱的所有人。汤姆，你何德何能与之相提并论？</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>你知道我为他们做过什么吗？你知道我是怎样的人吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我可以为他们去死。我一直爱他们爱到情愿冒死赴险。</strong>
</p>
<p>然后他真的做到了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>是自私吧，但是西弗勒斯从体内抽出记忆交给哈利时，里面包含的不止是邓布利多的作战计划。</p>
<p>要告诉哈利，他体内有一片汤姆•里德尔的灵魂，要杀死这片灵魂——但是也想告诉他，他体内还有莉莉，还有詹姆，他们存在过，他们生活过。一切一切的重压下，西弗勒斯的胸膛渐归静止。</p>
<p>“走。”他对哈利说。他躺在尖叫棚屋的地板上，粗喘着，哈利凝视着他——鲜血，挡在他眼前油腻腻的头发，他颤抖的双手。哈利曾经目睹过死亡吗？他当然，当然见过……“求你了，”西弗勒斯说，他都不知道自己是否已词不成句，“求你，听话。”</p>
<p>哈利走了，屋子空了，徒留黑暗，尘土，和他。</p>
<p><strong>他还活着</strong>，西弗勒斯对自己说。他的耳中变为一片静止，他的双眼。</p>
<p><strong>但，命不久矣。</strong>有什么低语着。</p>
<p><strong>他还活着，</strong>他告诉自己。<strong>那就意味着做出选择。有时，那就意味着走向死亡。</strong></p>
<p>他好疼，痛楚从伤口出螺旋散开。他好冷。</p>
<p>
  <strong>他还活着。他的眼睛和她一样。他的心灵和她一样，而这就意味着他命不久矣，但他还活着。我们走到这一步了，一路直到最后。</strong>
</p>
<p>屋子里越来越昏暗。西弗勒斯任由自己的头倒向后方，他的呼吸在胸腔里嗬嗬作响。<strong>他甚至没有你活得长。对不起，莉莉。</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>如果有可能的话，我一定会救他。如果可以，我会改写这个结局，但我没有任何出路。所以现在我们只能如此。但是我想你肯定非常为他骄傲。</strong>
</p>
<p>毒液沁入他的静脉。寒气不散。西弗勒斯独自痛苦地死去，那一刻没人为他哀悼，连他自己都没有哀意。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>但他的记忆没有随他而去。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利回到通道，他来时怀着绝望走过的那条通道，他跟在罗恩和死亡象征后走过的那条通道；西弗勒斯心怀静默的怒火曾走过的那条通道。</p>
<p>多年以来，西弗勒斯一直从头颅中抽出自己的一部分，把它们交出去——在他自己黑暗的房间里，在冷库冰凉甜蜜的空气中，站在阿不思桌前，窗外光线倾泻而入。</p>
<p>哈利上楼来到邓布利多曾经的办公室，拳头中紧握着一瓶白烟般的记忆。除了这瓶记忆，西弗勒斯留下的东西只有一套满是标注的教科书、一只愤怒的褐色猫头鹰。哈利把这瓶记忆倒进银色的冥想盆中，向前倾身，直到感觉自己开始坠落。</p>
<p>一切都静止着，然后他落到了地上。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利见过这段记忆。</p>
<p><a id="return7" name="return7"></a>他跪在草地上，他的父亲大笑着，身上有刚留下的淤青。他吐掉舌面上的胆汁，再也不会自咽苦楚。<sup>[<a href="#note7">7</a>]</sup></p>
<p><strong>所以你恨他。</strong>哈利想着，看向那双握起的拳头，上面没有他的疤痕，只有墨渍。<strong>但凭什么因为这个恨我呢？</strong></p>
<p>草那么绿，天那么蓝，莉莉跑过校苑，长发飞舞，而哈利起身——</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利从来没见过的一间厨房里，黄白相间的蕾丝窗帘轻轻拍打着窗户。一个女人对着手心写待办清单，嘴里嘟囔着什么，一头金发中掺杂了些许白发，然后她注意到了他在一边逡巡。“哦，亲爱的，你吓到我了。莉莉去长笛练习了，马上就回来。”</p>
<p>她靠在台面上，指甲涂成了洋红色，看得出涂的人手不是很稳，但她冲他笑了起来，哈利一下就认出了她的鼻子和他一模一样。“来个三明治吗，小孩儿？你真是太瘦了。”</p>
<p>“我来找的是答案。”哈利说，与此同时，他的外婆给他做了一个火腿三明治，切掉了面包皮，因为西弗勒斯讨厌面包皮。“我要知道接下来要做什么。你答应过会告诉我——”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>绿焰在这件小屋中咆哮着——发黑的木头，焦曲的窗帘，剥落的墙纸。哈利能听到声音，但感受不到热度，只能感受到他的手紧握着魔杖。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”哈利说，“这是上一场战争吗？”他转身四顾，周围全是兜帽的人影，就像在墓地、在天文塔时一样，房子在火中燃烧。</p>
<p><strong>如果你会怎么做？</strong>微弱的声音问道。<strong>你要怎么做？</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>你不用知道，你不用知道，你只要死¬¬——-</strong>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在阿不思的办公室里大喊着，什么“养着他就像养着一头待宰的猪”，但这段记忆里最响的是阿不思的声音，震动着大地，充满着空气，窗外透过来的光线让哈利感到愈发沉重。</p>
<p>“你要明白，”阿不思说，哈利体内有一部分听着这个声音还在大喊，就像铅块砸进他足底的池塘。房梁在颤抖。“当他杀死莉莉和詹姆时，又制造了一个魂器。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“让莉莉•伊万斯亲自踢爆他屁股。”西弗勒斯说。哈利站在一个图书馆里，这个地方救了他一命又一命，他看向他妈妈的面庞。十一岁时，他整夜整夜不睡觉，盯着一面魔法镜子看呀看。十三岁时，他仔细翻阅海格的相册。他们一遍一遍地跟他说——你的眼睛和你妈妈一样。</p>
<p>莉莉不快地盯着他，在桌上盘着腿坐着，细瘦的手肘撑在膝盖上。西弗勒斯说着：“那是他三生有幸，你懂。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>戈德里克山谷的房子大门虚掩着。冒着烟。房顶有一半不翼而飞，哈利站在房子的阴影中，抬头望去。“你当时在？”他说，但西弗勒斯已经走了，进到房子里，消失了。</p>
<p>哈利鼓起勇气，从开着的前门进去。楼梯上传来西弗勒斯沉重的脚步声，因为那个婴儿还在哭泣，因为莉莉在这儿，因为也许他们没有来迟——但是哈利止步于那块丑丑的俗艳地毯边上。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯来迟了，但是哈利记起来了。</p>
<p>莉莉！他来了。带上哈利，快走。</p>
<p>地上倒着一只破烂的布偶兔。地上倒着詹姆，绿色的针织帽下露出凌乱的头发。哈利站在那里，数着年头，数着帽子上的针脚，不让自己哭出来，然后想到，<strong>他这时和弗雷德一边大。</strong></p>
<p>他一级一级地走上楼梯。他和赫敏来过这里，但那时十七年的风霜雨雪已在墙上刻下了痕迹。他摸上墙纸，指尖划过之处留下缕缕白雾，在他身后卷曲起来。</p>
<p>他走完了楼梯，被一阵大风卷走。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>坚硬的人行边道上踢起树叶的声音。捏皱糖纸的声音——</p>
<p>莉莉四周围了一圈作业和零食屑，很是好看。她盘着腿，身旁的那些南瓜有巨岩那么大。他的喉间因还未出口的致歉而疼痛。</p>
<p>莉莉拉着他走过雪夜，进到温暖的酒吧里。哈利站在猪头酒吧，看着邓布利多把西弗勒斯拉到暗巷里。他有些好奇，不知道西弗勒斯有没有意识到，邓布利多是等莉莉被引走了注意力才把他拉出来。冬夜的空气从大敞四开的门口灌进来，冷彻骨髓。</p>
<p>莉莉拉着他走上楼梯，西弗勒斯看着自己蜡黄的皮肤贴着她带雀斑的手指。<strong>没有电波的影响，她的声音听起来很不一样。</strong>西弗勒斯想到。</p>
<p><strong>没有面对着一个杀手、挡在她孩子前，她的声音听起来很不一样。</strong>哈利想到，而后他又被阵风卷起——离开那间阁楼，经过三罐开了盖的果酱，还有凑近了想听清他俩说话的詹姆。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利的手从来没有这么流畅地用过刀子。绿色的长茎完美切丝，蓝色的诡异蘑菇完美成块，切好之后堆到一边。块茎用银刀的侧面压碎，脑海里，他能听到十几种语言念诵这些材料的名字。</p>
<p>他从额前拨开油腻的头发，有那么一秒一切都是那么平和，平和，平和，然后静止涌了上来。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“我知道我在请求你做出什么样的牺牲。”阿不思说到。十六岁的西弗勒斯站在脏污的雪地里。他没有对这个老人大喊，<strong>但是你不知道，你不知道，你不知道。我会做但是你不懂——</strong></p>
<p>“哦亲爱的，再吃一个三明治，好不好？”伊万斯夫人说道，黄白相间的窗帘烧了起来——这窗帘从没着过火，但现在烧了起来——他们封上了房子，莉莉送走了她的母亲，他没能陪着——</p>
<p>“你送了我一顶<strong>帽子</strong>，没留名但我知道是你。”这一幕里詹姆笑着，“和莉莉眼睛的颜色一样。”下一幕里詹姆倒在那块难看的地毯上。地毯是小天狼星的礼物，詹姆和莉莉留下这礼物只是为了恶心他。</p>
<p>他的肩上生出硬壳，覆盖住他身上所有的柔软，他将同之死去——为之死去——</p>
<p>他的头顶上紧覆着布料——是一件助他藏身的斗篷，他借此窥得机密，偷偷在杯中下毒，咽下毒药，吐出毒药——</p>
<p>穿戴好你的盔甲，孩子，来——造好盔甲，用你自己造出盔甲。它不会太好看，孩子，但你会变得更强大，你会<strong>变得</strong>——</p>
<p>“这不是永别，好吗？”莉莉说。</p>
<p>
  <strong>不仅仅是为了她。不仅仅——不能是她，不要是她，不，我情愿为她去死，我应该为她死——</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>你不能被抓住。你不能，</strong>不能<strong>是你。莉莉。</strong></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>坚硬的人行边道上踢起树叶的声音。捏皱糖纸的声音。空电波的嘶嘶声。</p>
<p>蓝灰色的天空下，校舍台阶上坐着一个女孩，递来半块糖。她只有七岁，哈利穿着过大的毛衣，感觉自己那么渺小，他膝盖上有胡乱缝上的补丁，感觉那么熟悉。枫树上一只鸟儿厉声鸣叫。</p>
<p>他的鞋里有块石子，但莉莉正对他微笑，拇指的雀斑上粘着点巧克力。他坐下来，小口小口地慢慢吃掉了糖，听着她讲佩佩总有一天会长大、会拯救世界。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>男孩躺在床上，他正盯着发霉的天花板，听着空电波静止的声音。他没有就此死去。他继续前行。他从头脑中移走记忆，从骨骼中移走骨髓，从双手中移走震颤。</p>
<p><a id="return8" name="return8"></a>有个混血男孩生活在一个他讨厌的家庭之中，饥肠辘辘，听着他爸爸在沙发上的鼾声。有个混血男孩在二、三、四、五年级的暑假穿着隐形衣，坐在他姨妈的厨房台面上，直接从罐子里挖能多益榛子酱吃<sup>[<a href="#note8">8</a>]</sup>。</p>
<p>有个混血男孩穿着不合身的衣服。有个男孩行走在霍格沃茨的大厅之间，人群中有人对他发出嘶嘶声。有个男孩爱着一个女孩，她说话时总是手舞足蹈。有个男孩开口之前，总是再三掂量自己的话语。</p>
<p>西弗勒斯在一个地下通道里抓住詹姆的手。西弗勒斯冲过同一条通道，胸中紧锁着怒火，那么确信，做好了准备。<strong>你发过誓。你该护她周全。</strong>西弗勒斯偷听着一个预言，他没意识到，他没<strong>意识到</strong>——</p>
<p>莉莉在洗盘子，往他身上甩肥皂沫。莉莉在碧绿的田野上跑得太快了。汤姆•里德尔的手指圈住西弗勒斯的手腕，魔杖划过他的小臂。詹姆坐在阁楼上，等西弗勒斯组织好语言。莉莉长着雀斑的小手里捧着几片叶子，想把它们变成花朵。西弗勒斯怀里偎着哈利，沉甸甸的，卧室被人闯入过，风声吹散他说出的词句：“嘿，嘿，小孩儿，没事了。找到你了。莉莉，我找到他了。”</p>
<p>哈利穿行在这个男人的记忆里，这个他一直以为憎恨他的男人。而莉莉在无线电的另一头，笑着，低语着，她的肚子和脚踝都肿得很高。“我这边，选了你做他的教父。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“总有一天，”阿不思的声音撼动了墙壁，震响了窗户，沿着房梁传导，“总有一天，你们要在<strong>正确</strong>和<strong>轻松</strong>中做出选择。”哈利转身，走过空旷的长走廊。</p>
<p>他身后萦绕着邓布利多的声音。“铭记。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“求你，”西弗勒斯说，“听话。”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利睁开眼，战争仍在进行，他在阿不思以前的办公室里。他膝盖下的地毯很是粗糙。白日将尽，从窗外倾泻而入的只有暮色。</p>
<p>他十七岁。他不想死。但这和想或者不想从来都没有关系吧？</p>
<p>关系紧密——想或不想决定着一切。这是他所怀的所有动机。</p>
<p>哈利不想再看到莫莉为任何事哭泣，不想看到她扑在弗雷德尸体上哭泣的样子。他想要赫敏有漫长的午后，缩在扶手椅里晒着太阳，手边放着一摞“轻松读物”，膝盖上克鲁克山咕噜着，声音大到简直要推倒房子。他希望抹去卢娜的眼袋，让她穿上溅了最多颜料的衣服，带她找一片开满野花的原野，给她买最好的画刷。</p>
<p>他想一直在这里，等罗恩一次次回到他身边，骄傲又聪明，快得管不住自己；他想在莫莉厨房的大桌子边输棋，想看又小又烂的公寓里罗恩无意识地、温暖地触碰赫敏的肩膀，他想看赫敏养死窗台上他们弄来的每一盆可怜植物。</p>
<p>他想晚间入睡时，金妮在黑暗中躺在他身边呼吸，他想晚上回家的时候发现储藏柜不巧没吃的了，匆忙地点外卖，看她挥舞着筷子讲当天又遇上了什么蠢事和美事。他想见她三年冬天连穿同一件圣诞毛衣，手却依然冷的像冰锥，然后逗弄她，他想要她活着。他想要所有人活着。</p>
<p>在哈利走入禁林时，他会想：<strong>被拽进角斗场去面对一场殊死搏斗和自己昂首走进去是不同的。也许有人会说这二者之间并无多少不同，但邓布利多知道——我父母也知道，我也知道。</strong></p>
<p>西弗勒斯会用不同的表述，但哈利不知道，也永远不会知道。<strong>死亡，和心怀目标而死，完全不同。</strong></p>
<p>呼啸的风中，禁林中的树木古老，但活着。树影之下，西弗勒斯一生都没能发明什么仁善的东西，但他却为此而死。</p>
<p>哈利会活下去，但他当时不知道。他走进禁林时身无长物，只有一块石头，一节木棍，还有身边所有爱他的鬼魂。他十七岁。</p>
<p>哈利死在禁林的护根层上，他在霍格沃茨的校园里爬了起来，杀死了汤姆•里德尔。他心里没有足够的恨意来杀人，但他也不需要。</p>
<p>他在人群中看到了罗恩，瘦高的个头，长着雀斑，鼻子上有抹污渍——他看到了赫敏，蓬乱的头发，泪眼朦胧，那么耀眼——他看到了金妮，她大笑着抓起他的手，用力拥他入怀，于是他双耳中最后的一点静止都褪去了。</p>
<p>战争结束了。战争胜利了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>哈利站在那个干净洁白的、仿佛国王十字车站的地方时，还有几件事他想知道。</p>
<p>在此后的岁月里、漫长的岁月里，他想过战场上金妮如战旗般的红发，想过从未离开的赫敏，想过总会回来的罗恩；而他想知道，在生命最后的时刻，西弗勒斯是否也到过像这个车站一样的地方。他想知道他是否有过选择的机会。</p>
<p>哈利想知道，是否有人牵起过西弗勒斯的手，告诉他可以抽身离去——他可以登上列车，就这样离开，旅途尽头等着他的将是爱他的人们。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <strong>尾声：七年后</strong>
</p>
<p>詹姆•小天狼星在金妮怀中睡着，她长着雀斑的手托着他黑发的小脑袋。</p>
<p>“如果是女孩，我们就叫她卢娜。”金妮说。</p>
<p>“教母，同名，外加学习榜样？”哈利说，“那压力也太大了，卢娜那么小一个。”</p>
<p>“小小一个，还很可怕，”金妮半闭着眼说，“多重世界征服者，梦的梦旅人，冲破所有停滞。我最喜欢她。我都不知道你怎么能赢过她，波特。”</p>
<p>“我出格的美貌。”</p>
<p>“不是。”她说。</p>
<p>“我出格的魅力。”他说。</p>
<p>“什么魅力？你从哪儿想来的‘出格’这个词形容自己？你穿妈妈做的毛衣也就那样——”</p>
<p>“穿我身上<strong>挺好看的</strong>——”</p>
<p>“嘘，<strong>嘘</strong>，”金妮说，“如果你把他吵醒了，我就让查理往你脸上放条龙，别以为我不敢。”</p>
<p>“如果<strong>我</strong>把他吵醒了。”哈利用气声说道。金妮咯咯笑了起来，詹姆睡着的小脑袋下，她的胸口不住颤抖。</p>
<p>角落里摆着一摞破旧的课本，页边满是两个不同的人留下的墨迹。哈利一直带着这些书，从安多米达•唐克斯家多出的房间，到他和罗恩的第一间公寓（赫敏读大学的时候总是跑来休息），到他和金妮在冰激凌店楼上的房间，再到这里。</p>
<p>屋外，豌豆苗沿着花园的墙攀援。再过几分钟，阿加莎会带着信过来，骚扰他们，直到哈利起身给她弄些吐司。</p>
<p>金妮仰着头，微笑着，但哈利一出声她就转头看向了他。</p>
<p>“如果是男孩——”哈利说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一个中篇我竟然花了两个月才翻完，但是翻完之后并没有想象中的百感交集。果然现实永远反高潮。感谢所有看到这篇文的过路人，希望你在阅读中能有片刻和原作心灵相通。<br/>译注：<br/><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>[1]</sup>原文Crouch the Crotchety（易怒的克劳奇），为了压头韵，翻译得很拧巴，欢迎指点QAQ<sup>[<a href="#return1">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>[2]</sup>安眠剂的配方中并无蝾螈眼，成品性状也不是灰色泥浆，而是深紫色液体。简而言之就是这份药做砸了。（ref. https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sleeping_Draught）<sup>[<a href="#return2">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>[3]</sup>原文为”I would have died for them. I have been dying for them.” 译者认为后一句为双关，既有be dying for 的“极其渴望，热爱”意，也有die这一动词字面含义，指他作为间谍在生死之间游走。所以这句译得比较拧巴。欢迎大家提出自己的见解和更好的译法。<sup>[<a href="#return3">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>[4]</sup>The Cat in the Hat Comes Back《戴帽子的猫回来啦》，上世纪创作的一本知名童书，有一段情节是浴缸里出现了一圈粉色的污垢，把它移动到各种不同的物体上但就是擦不掉。<sup>[<a href="#return4">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note5" name="note5"></a><sup>[5]</sup>毒蝇鹅膏菌又称毒蝇伞，是一种伞冠红色、密布白点的毒蘑菇；阈值趋势是liminal tendencies的字面翻译，实在没有查到具体含义，大家权作“教授在掉书袋”理解即可。<sup>[<a href="#return5">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note6" name="note6"></a><sup>[6]</sup>格式塔（Gestalt），20世纪初德国起源的心理学流派，强调经验和行为的整体性，又被称为完形心理学。<sup>[<a href="#return6">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note7" name="note7"></a><sup>[7]</sup>原文He spat out the bile on his tongue and he would never be able to swallow that back down.直译为吐出胆汁，以后再也不会咽下胆汁。咽下胆汁属于双关暗喻（？），英文中约等于哑巴吃黄连/忍气吞声。<sup>[<a href="#return7">返回</a>]</sup></p>
<p><a id="note8" name="note8"></a><sup>[8]</sup>能多益=Nutella榛子酱，意大利品牌。对,就是很多人都觉得是巧克力酱的那个东西。<sup>[<a href="#return8">返回</a>]</sup></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>